


Недопонимания

by Eliza_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depression, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hallucinations, Loss of Parent(s), Memory Loss, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), strong Peter Parker, way out of depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Друзья Питера начинают беспокоиться не тогда, когда он внезапно исчезает и появляется вновь с мешками под глазами; не тогда, когда его забирает дорогая машина; но тогда, когда понимают, что Питеру плевать, что у него телефон, который ещё не вышел в продажу, а джинсы стоят больше, чем может получить их учитель биологии в год.





	Недопонимания

**Author's Note:**

> Всё отмотало назад, никто не помнит, как умирал, исключая отголоски образов. Тётя Мэй умерла до начала повествования.

      — Было слишком поздно, — это первая фраза, которую сказал мистер Старк вменяемому Питеру, пытаясь оторвать его ладонь от сломанной руки Мэй.  
  
      Питер думал, что с этого момента всё и началось.  
  
      — Ты ни в чём не виноват, — добавил он, сжимая плечо и продавливая пальцами под ключицу.  
  
      А этот момент продолжил начатое. Потому что именно он впечатал в мозг странную мысль.  
  
      « _Это я виноват_ » — высечено на сетчатке глаза, выжжено на костях, вышито на душе.  
  
      До этой фразы он даже не думал о чём-то подобном, в самом деле. Но после голоса Старка в голове что-то щёлкнуло, и пришло осознание — это его вина.  
  
      Как объяснил мистер Старк, стирание половины населения и её возвращение (нарушение законов физики и прочего — плевать, раз уж магия существует) не прошли даром. Ре-процесс запустил странную аномалию в генах людей, соединяя прежние рецессивные аллели, отвечающие за генетические болезни и предрасположенности. Кто-то оказался блондином, когда воскрес, хотя раньше был жгучим брюнетом, и никто не мог сказать, как так получилось. У кого-то стали быстрее выпадать волосы, кто-то подрос на два сантиметра и обзавёлся остеохондрозом, кто-то стал шепелявить.  
  
      Но такой малый процент населения, что никто не обратил на это внимание.  
  
      А кто-то обзавёлся раком мозга.  
  
      Питер определённо не относил себя к категории людей, которая винит себя в стирании половины мира (он не настолько идиот, чтобы мнить себя Таносом). Он просто из тех эгоистичных подростков, которые концентрировались на себе, не обращая должного внимания на окружающих людей.  
  
      Он просто так хотел быть полезным для Мстителей, что не заметил признаки болезни единственного оставшегося в живых родственника.  
  
      Когда тётя Мэй уставала, он списывал это на загруженность работой и посоветовал отдохнуть. Когда у неё появились синяки на ногах, Питер сказал ей быть аккуратней и дал мазь. Когда у неё заболела голова, он дал ей таблетку и стакан воды. А когда с утра она не встала с кровати, он решил, что ей лучше поспать, ведь она так уставала на работе.  
  
      У Питера нет денег, чтобы похоронить тётю. У Питера нет живых родственников. У Питера нет Мэй.  
  
      Это осознание ударило его под дых, и он очнулся посреди урока за партой, не понимая, как здесь оказался. Как он мог ходить в школу, когда Мэй больше никогда не сделает ни единого шага?  
  
      Учитель перед носом казался таким странным и неестественным, и когда ладонь ударила о его парту, Питер продолжал молчать, потому что не понимал, что происходит.  
  
      Нед сбоку сидел с круглыми глазами, подавая странные сигналы руками и обеспокоенно притоптывая ногой. Класс был странно тихим, и все взгляды были устремлены на них с учителем.  
  
      — Эм, — в конце концов произнёс Питер и нарвался на ор.  
      — К директору, живо!  
  
      Питер с облегчением подхватил рюкзак, который на удивление оказался пустым, и вышел из кабинета, кажется, математики, не оглядываясь. На его парте даже не лежала тетрадь, и Питер не помнил, как оказался здесь.  
  
      Коридоры были оглушительно пусты, и эхо шагов раздавалось, кажется, по всей школе. Он сначала думал уйти, но вовремя вспомнил, что хороший ученик и не хочет расстраивать тётю. Потом ещё вспоминает, что тёти больше нет.  
  
      Это так странно.  
  
      В конце концов, он приходит в директорский кабинет, где его уже заждались. На табличке на столе написано имя, и Питер прочитал его, но, отрывая взгляд, понимает, что вновь забыл.  
  
      У директора синяки под глазами, его правая рука легко дрожала, и весь его вид кричал о вселенской усталости, поэтому вместо вежливого приветствия Питер выдал:  
      — Вам бы к врачу.  
  
      Директор смотрел на него круглыми глазами, а потом по-отечески усмехнулся, пытаясь расположить к себе. Выглядело откровенно паршиво, но в этот раз Питер сдержал язык за зубами.  
  
      — Питер, ты слишком зачастил в мой кабинет. Я бы отдохнул, если бы ты так часто не появлялся здесь.  
  
      Парень моргнул, сдерживая удивление, потому что уверен, что последний раз был в этом кабинете пару месяцев назад, а это не так уж и часто, откровенно говоря. Многие спортсмены бывали здесь чаще.  
  
      — Если тебе нужна помощь психолога, школа может тебе его предоставить. Мы понимаем, что смерть — это всегда болезненно…  
  
      Питер рвано выдохнул, зажмуриваясь.  
  
      —…но прошло уже два года, и ты должен идти вперёд.  
  
      Паркер распахнул глаза, уставившись на директора, как на больного. Он быстро зарыскал взглядом по комнате в поисках календаря, желая точно знать, какой сейчас год, потому что перемещения во времени? Они возможны, чёрт возьми. Но на календаре на стене красовалась цифра 2018, и тогда Питер вообще перестал понимать, что происходит, отключаясь от бессмысленных речей директора.  
  
      — Ещё одна жалоба, и я вынужден буду позвонить твоей тёте, Питер. Ты же не хочешь её волновать?  
  
      Волновать больше некого.  
  
      Тут до него дошло, что никто ничего не знал.  
  
      Он нервно поправил лямку рюкзака и прикусил нижнюю губу. Почему никто ничего не знал? Разве школу не должны были уведомить из больницы или вроде того? Почему он вообще пришёл в школу, будто это нормально? Ему только шестнадцать, разве ему не должны были предъявить какие-то претензии, вроде «ты должен выбрать себе опекуна» или что-то подобное?  
  
      — Я больше так не буду, — в конце концов ответил Питер, — можно я пойду?  
  
      Директор не верит ни единому слову, но отпускает. Куда — не уточнил, поэтому Питер просто пошёл домой.  
  
      Дома форменный бардак, и тёте Мэй это бы не понравилось, поэтому он решил прибраться. Выкинул скисшие продукты, но на пирог Мэй рука не поднялась. Хотя раньше выкидывал при любом удобном случае. Помыл пол так, что по нему теперь можно было бегать босиком, вытер пыль и даже перебрал все свои футболки, запустив стиральную машинку.  
  
      Со смерти Мэй прошла неделя.  
  
      Стиралка пищит обиженно. Питер так и не понял, зачем они её купили, если пользовались прачечной, но сейчас он рад, что умел ей пользоваться. Тащить такую огромную кучу грязного белья не хотелось.  
  
      Телефон в кармане запищал, и Питер вытащил его, с удивлением глядя на продукцию SI. Что ж, это его мало волновало. Всё равно прошлый телефон валялся в какой-то канаве, и в своё время Мэй устала их покупать, поэтому он довольствовался кнопочными.  
  
      «Завтра тебя заберёт Хэппи. Не прогуливай уроки, пацан.» — гласила надпись на дисплее. Номер отличался от обычного, и, видимо, это был личный номер мистера Старка (а ещё сверху было так прямо и написано, «Лично Старк»), потому что только он называл Паркера так.  
  
      Питер тут же улыбнулся, не думая, что когда-то будет обладать такими привилегиями, но потом тут же одёрнул себя. Имел ли он право улыбаться, когда ни Бен, ни Мэй уже никогда не улыбнутся? Имел ли он право улыбаться так скоро?  
  
      Но это так странно, предупреждать о подобном, что Питер невольно задумался, что сделал со своей жизнью.  
  
      Нед не звонит и не пишет, хотя Паркер уверен, что они не могли поссориться за столь короткий промежуток. Он бы это запомнил.  
  
      Питер не хочет ни о чём думать. Он даже не открыл домашку, чтобы сделать её. Он напялил костюм, побегал по городу полчаса, вернув один украденный велик, и залетел домой через окно. Теперь даже скрываться ни от кого не надо.  
  
      Не от кого.  
  
      Это бьёт куда-то по почкам, и там, где расходятся рёбра, скручивается тугой узел, не давая нормально вздохнуть. Его руки дрожат, когда он стягивает маску, и даже ночные прогулки не помогли, поэтому он ложится спать, ни разу не поев за этот вечер. А может, день.  
  
      Звяк.  
      Звяк.  
       _Звяк._  
  
      Питер открыл глаза, пошарив рукой рядом с собой, и обнаружил телефон с кучей смс. Пролистал диалог с Недом — оказывается, он просыпался каждый день от его смсок, но ни разу не ответил.  
  
      В этот раз он отправил смайлик, подскакивая с кровати. У него есть целых полтора часа до поезда, и он пошёл на кухню, ожидая увидеть записку и тост.  
  
      Обнаружил ничего.  
  
      Наверное, Мэй спешила, поэтому ничего не оставила.  
  
      Питер пожал плечами, подтягивая трусы, спустившиеся почти до половины ягодиц, и посмотрел на пустую хлебницу. Молока в холодильнике тоже не было, поэтому он просто захватил яблоко, думая, что по дороге возьмёт перекус.  
  
      Из налички пять долларов, и это хватит на один сэндвич и банку газировки, но не хватало на билет.  
  
      Тут Питер вспоминает, что Мэй умерла от рака мозга, который ей устроила перемотка вселенной. Он роняет пустую бутылку и досадливо жмурится, пытаясь прогнать это тупое чувство.  
  
      От того, как часто он будет это вспоминать, она внезапно не оживёт. Дядя Бен не оживёт. Никто не оживёт.  
  
      Питер залез в интернет, пока ехал в поезде. В инсте — куча фоток со вчерашней вылазки с приписками по типу «всё-таки жив, насекомое». Со своего официального аккаунта Питер поправил: «Паукообразный, вообще-то».  
  
      Спустя минут пятнадцать прилетело сообщение от Неда:  
      «Ух, чувак, с тобой всё в порядке?»  
  
      Питер не ответил.  
  
      Они встретились с другом в коридоре, Питер выслушал пару насмешек от Флеша, нервный трёп Неда о какой-то поездке, но поймал завистливый взгляд одного из друзей Томпсона на своём телефоне.  
  
      И этот взгляд был чем-то другим, более опасным, чем обзывательства и толчки на шкафчики, синяки после которых сходили за пару минут.  
  
      — Может, я сегодня к тебе заскочу? Как ты вообще способен болеть так долго?  
  
      Питер пожал плечами, увиливая от ответа, потому что плохо лгал. Дома ненормальная пустота, и воздух пропах одиночеством, но Паркер вовремя вспомнил:  
      — Я не могу, мне сегодня реально к мистеру Старку надо.  
  
      Из Неда вырвался поражённый всхлип.  
  
      — Прямо вот к нему?  
  
      Питер невольно улыбнулся, закатывая глаза, и сказал:  
      — Ага, прямо вот к нему, меня Хэппи заберёт после уроков.  
  
      — Это круто! Поздравляю с повышением по карьерной лестнице! — Нед со всей силы хлопнул друга по плечу, и тот даже не шелохнулся. — Только ты меня так больше не пугай, ладно?  
  
      Питер опять промолчал.  
  
      Первый урок — математика, и она была скучной до такой степени, что Питер опять ушёл в свои мысли, прокручивая момент в голове снова и снова. Как получил звонок из больницы, как схватил уже холодную руку и сжал до такой силы, что сломал кость.  
  
      Снова и снова звонок. Снова и снова хруст.  
  
      Хруст сломанной кости.  
  
      Хруст.  
  
       _Хруст._  
  
      — Паркер, дыши, — врезался женский яростный шёпот в голову. — Дыши, идиот, иначе ничего не имело смысла.  
  
      И Питер вдохнул.  
  
      ЭмДжей с задней парты смотрела на него свирепо, сжимая зубы до скрипа зубной эмали. Её рука тянула капюшон Питера назад, ближе к себе, и её губы всё ещё были слишком близко к его уху.  
  
      Мишель видела и видит слишком много, больше, чем обычные люди. Питер думал, что это её способность — видеть суть вещей, но она говорила, что она просто не такая тупая, как окружающие. Он, в принципе, понимал, о чём она говорила.  
  
      — Это ты мне мешаешь дышать, — просипел Питер, пытаясь оттянуть от горла впившийся вырез толстовки.  
  
      — Это твоя голова мешает тебе дышать, — уже спокойнее прошипела она, отпуская капюшон.  
  
      — Устраивайте свои игрища не на уроке, — с отвращением прошептал Флеш на весь класс, чтобы остальные посмеялись. Остальные смеялись тихо, в кулаки, маскируя под кашель.  
  
      Мишель покачала головой, нисколько не смущённая взглядами, а Питер уставился себе в тетрадь, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Выходило плохо, поэтому он решил просто почитать статьи о новых научных открытиях. В подборке попался заголовок «Нашли лекарство от рака! (практически)», и Питер пожалел, что этот телефон нельзя сломать.  
  
      На перемене Мишель захватила его за рукав, потащив куда-то в женский туалет на этаж, где был ремонт.  
  
      — Рассказывай, — потребовала она, чуть ли не топая ногой от раздражения. Сдерживал её только факт, что выглядело бы это слишком по-девчачьи. Её пальцы мелко подрагивали от напряжения, а взгляд метался из стороны в сторону.  
  
      Когда Питер продолжал молчать, она схватила блокнот из рюкзака и карандаш, начиная чиркать агрессивно по бумаге, сосредотачиваясь лишь на этом действии.  
  
      — Я знаю, что случилось что-то не то. И я знаю, что ты это знаешь, неудачник, — уже менее эмоционально проговорила она. — Расскажи мне, что случилось со вселенной.  
  
      А на рисунке половина Земли взорвалась пеплом.  
  
      Питер сглотнул, не зная, что рассказывать. Про вселенную? Про свою смерть? Про отмотанное для всех время?  
  
      Нельзя.  
  
      — Не ищи слишком глубокий смысл, — он жалко улыбнулся, подпирая стену и опираясь на кончики пальцев, приподнимая себя на пару дюймов над полом. Представляя, будто повесился. — У меня тётя умерла просто.  
  
      Вот так просто.  
      Умерла и всё.  
  
      Он посчитал это лучшим, чем рассказать о рассыпающейся на глазах половине вселенной. Потому что это — парадоксы, магия и ненормально, как раз для него. А для ЭмДжей вот она, реальность — смерти от болезней и гнилые изнутри люди.  
  
      Тем не менее, она рвано выдохнула, выразив сочувствие, и подхватила рюкзак. Это заставило её сомневаться, но недостаточно, чтобы выкинуть всё из головы. Питер знал, почему — странностей вокруг слишком много, а она такое, похожее на себя, видела за милю.  
  
      — Не забывай дышать, — на прощание бросила она, выходя и оставляя Питера одного в женском туалете с выдуманной петлёй на шее.  
  
      Он бы не удивился, увидь такой рисунок у неё.  
  
      Остальные уроки прошли под девизом «Не забывай дышать», и Питер так этим увлёкся, что не заметил, как пролетело время. Оказывается, дышать — это так сложно.  
  
      Мишель наблюдала за ним, прожигая спину, но больше не говорила и не приставала с расспросами. Просто рисовала в блокноте большой взрыв, висельников и сгоревших заживо. Паркер сегодня был её вдохновением.  
  
      Питер выбежал в ту же секунду, как прозвенел звонок, даже не прощаясь с другом, перепрыгнул через все ступеньки разом и хотел было даже перепрыгнуть через забор, когда увидел осуждающий взгляд Хэппи.  
  
      — Я конечно знаю, что школа — тот ещё ад для подростков, но не до такой же степени, — проворчал он, открывая дверь Питеру и садясь в машину. Парень смущённо почесал шею, но ничего не сказал.  
  
      В машине было уютно и тепло, никто не прожигал его взглядом, и за час Питер практически закемарил, но резкая остановка послужила толчком, чтобы проснуться.  
  
      — На выход, и рюкзак не забудь, — Хэппи был хмурым, но не как обычно, и это настораживало. Он будто чего-то не понимал, и причиной этого стал Питер.  
  
      Действительно, обычно он не молчал во время поездок.  
  
      Паркер молча выполз, не представляя, куда надо было идти дальше. Те единственные разы, когда он был здесь, его провожал мистер Старк, так что никто не обращал на него внимание, но сейчас… одинокий школьник, заходящий в штаб Мстителей?  
  
      Питер оглянулся вокруг и, не заметив Хэппи, просто вошёл в здание.  
  
      На входе его уже ждала приветливая Пеппер с планшетом документов в руках, и подросток кивнул ей, подходя ближе и дёрганно озираясь по сторонам.  
  
      Никто не обращал на них особого внимания — видимо, посторонние лица на рабочем месте для них являются обычным делом, — и Паркер теперь будет меньше удивляться какому-то взрыву или атаке, связанной с этим зданием.  
  
      — Привет, — женщина приветливо улыбнулась, но в каждом движении улавливалось беспокойство и нервозность. — Пойдём со мной. Я знаю, что ты всё ещё в некотором шоке, но ты взрослый мальчик, — каблуки звонко стучали по полу, и этот звон слишком бил по ушам Питера, настолько, что хотелось зажмуриться, свернуться в комочек и больше никогда не открывать глаз, — поэтому нам надо поговорить.  
  
      Они оказались в общей гостиной Мстителей, и в нос ударил странный запах металла и спаянных вещей.  
  
      Старк сидел на диване, но, увидев Питера, улыбнулся в своей манере и подошёл к жене, кладя руку ей на талию, перехватывая ведущую роль в диалоге.  
  
      — Мы похимичили с твоими бумагами и незаметно оформили опеку над тобой, чтобы не было проблем в школе.  
      — На самом деле, опеку оформила именно я, потому что только у меня есть постоянная работа, — Пеппер смущённо улыбнулась, заправив прядь за ухо, — но я не думаю, что это столь важно. Просто временные меры до твоего совершеннолетия.  
  
      Питер думал, что да, это всё логично. Навряд ли ему с его мутационной днк позволили бы уйти из мстителей или что-то подобное.  
  
      — Мы обо всём позаботимся, — добавила Пеппер, неловко глядя на своего уже мужа, и, развернувшись на каблуках, ушла из гостиной, решая оставить их одних.  
  
      Фраза показалась Питеру странной и неестественной, и он нахмурился, ожидая, что мистер Старк ему что-нибудь пояснит. Но тот только смотрел на подростка как на больного, пряча руки в карманы.  
  
      Они молча сели на диван, в таком же неловком молчании разогрели пиццу и выбрали какой-то фильм. Ситуация казалась иллюзорной и неправильной, а тишина давила на грудную клетку, тянула плечи и взгляд к полу.  
  
      — Тебе надо подписать кое-какие бумаги, чтобы… — Старк махнул рукой, мол, сам понимаешь, и сделал это с таким выражением лица, будто всё происходящее было настоящей головной болью.  
  
      — Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Питер, кивая и продолжая перебирать скачанные фильмы в архиве телека.  
  
      Тони Старк взметнул правую бровь вверх и чуть повернулся корпусом к мальчику, не веря своим ушам.  
  
      Питер по-странному рад, что у него есть, кто о нём мог позаботиться. Что бы было, если бы у него не было суперспособностей? Не было бы такого замечательного Старка, чтобы взять под своё крыло? Он абсолютно не знал, кем бы стал и где оказался без всего этого, так что он способен принять подобную жизнь.  
  
      — Я рад, что ты осознаёшь, что мы хотим тебе помочь, — фраза вышла нелепой, и Питер тут же нахмурился, вглядываясь в мистера Старка. У того мешки под глазами тяжелее, чем броня Железного человека, а седых волос уже только на висках столько, что издали причёска казалась серой.  
  
      — У вас птср, — выдал Питер, глядя на тремор рук. — Вам помощь нужнее.  
      — Не я здесь гормонально-неуравновешенный подросток, пацан, — Старк закатил глаза, пододвигая коробку поближе к Питеру. — Просто ешь свою пиццу. А если заикнёшься об этом, то Пеппер и тебя запишет.  
  
      Питер думал, что это странно, вот так сидеть в гостиной базы Мстителей, есть пиццу рядом с Тони Старком и понимать, что о нём заботились. На самом деле, Питер был не тупой. Он умел видеть (впрочем, не так хорошо, как ЭмДжей), и он видел, как Капитан Америка глядел на Зимнего солдата. Гиперзабота, направленная на источник чувства вины.  
  
      Старку было плевать на Мэй — пришла в мозг мысль, и разум её подтвердил.  
      Старку не плевать на него, Питера, потому что он умер у него на руках — вновь генерируется интересная мысль, и подросток тут же нарёк её аксиомой, видя, как мистер Старк смотрел на него. Как на человека, готового в любую секунду рассыпаться. Буквально.  
  
      Они два больных человека, и он не понимал, как кто-то в комнате мог оставить их одних.  
  
      Они смотрели Звёздные войны, поедая вдвоём пиццу, и Питер думал, что ему нужно было чаще обнимать Мэй. Они так часто стукались кулаками, будто пытаясь сделать вид, что они отличные друзья на века, хлопали друг друга по плечу, но, чёрт возьми, Мэй заслуживала того, чтобы её обнимали как можно чаще. Последний раз она переживала, что пролила кофе на начальника, а тот и так её не очень любил, это же был отличный момент, чтобы обнять её. Но Питер всего лишь похлопал по плечу, давая хреновую поддержку, но он должен был обнимать Мэй чаще.  
  
      Он иногда думал, как дети без родителей могли справляться с этим? Он сам не помнил своих, но понимал, что потерять родителей в два года или в пятнадцать лет — абсолютно разные вещи. Как они каждый день просыпаются, ну, в смысле, как они могут дышать?  
  
      Но он просыпался. Снова, снова и снова. Он открывал глаза и на пару минут забывал, что совершенно один. А потом вспоминал. Будто этот звонок повторялся раз за разом, каждый день, и он не мог не просыпаться, потому что он должен был оставаться хорошим ребёнком, даже когда родителей уже нет.  
  
      — Думай об этом так: она хотя бы не потеряла сына, — прошептал ему на ухо Тони, гладя по волосам и прижимая к своему плечу, пока Питер рыдал, тихо всхлипывая.  
  
      Это было такое ужасное утешение, но оно сработало. Он не представлял, что делала бы Мэй, лишись ещё и его в этой жизни, оставшись совершенно одна.  
  
      — Спасибо, — жалко прохныкал Питер уже на грани сна, чувствуя, как его продолжали гладить по голове.  
  
      Утром его вновь разбудило сообщение от Неда, и диван, на котором он заснул, окружило несколько человек. Спросонья не совсем понимая, что происходило вокруг, Питер выдал:  
      — Кто выключит солнце, тот получит блинчики.  
  
      Свет погас тут же.  
  
      — И приз получает… — промямлил парень, открывая глаза, которые были слишком чувствительны к свету.  
      — Ванда, — девушка прямо перед его лицом улыбалась, мило чуть склонив голову набок.  
  
      Так он познакомился с Алой ведьмой.  
  
      У Ванды умер брат-близнец, когда она ещё не вступила к Мстителям, но до них она не знала нормальной жизни. Ванда помнила, как Вижен умирал у неё на руках, помнила, как убивала его своими руками, и она улыбалась, помогая готовить Питеру. Он подумал, что они подружатся.  
  
      Вижен — это бывший Джарвис, искин, обредший душу, и Питер посмотрел на Ванду с восхищением, когда осознал это. Он ощутил в ней родственную душу.  
  
      А когда она сказала, что хочет сдать экзамены по школьной программе, чтобы потом получить высшее, он нарёк её лучшим другом.  
  
      Ванда была весёлая, сломавшаяся-переломавшаяся, но каким-то образом… счастливая. Может, относительно и не полностью, но она продолжала жить, и Питер не понимал, сколько в ней могло быть сил, чтобы делать это, потому что ему даже дышать было так трудно, что рёбра иногда ныли.  
  
      С Тором ближе Питер познакомился, когда нашёл пропавший вставной глаз. У Тора умерла сначала мать, потом отец, а во время войны с Таносом он потерял брата так, что его не оживить — по-настоящему, тому переломили шею и задушили одновременно. Но Тор улыбался, просил добавки и порывался бить кружки о пол, вовремя вспоминая, что вроде как очеловечился и ставил посуду на стол.  
  
      Тор не выглядел сломавшимся. Он выглядел немного потерявшимся в мире, причём не своём мире, но в целом — жив и ладно, остальное приляжется. Это же казалось Питеру неправильным, простым игнорированием, чем-то вроде «мужики не плачут». Но Тор всё равно улыбался, фоткаясь с фанатками, и дышал.  
  
      Питер уважал способность дышать.  
  
      С Кэпом вышло нелепее. Тому под сотню уже, но он орал на мистера Старка, когда первый раз увидел Паука без маски, будто миллиардер добавил к своим грехам педофилию. Это было смешно, пока часть заботы не перешла на Питера.  
  
      Стив почему-то считал, что имел право проверять домашнюю работу и готовить завтраки, но делал и то, и то дерьмово, поэтому Питер не постеснялся об этом сказать, забирая готовку на себя.  
  
      Свою домашку он доверил бы только Тони. Возможно, ещё Пятнице. Если бы делал её, конечно.  
  
      Самая отвратительная история близкого знакомства произошла с Вдовой. Он, в принципе, догадывался, что что-то у них с Беннером не так, и сложная эта история, но вот в чём дело — лишённая возможности заботиться о своих детях, Наташа хотела насесть на всех остальных вокруг, заботясь о них до потери пульса. Закармливая, утомляя на тренировках до седьмого пота, подстерегая ночью и выходя из тени, будто она была пугающим злодеем из старых кинофильмов. Наташа просто однажды увидела его тренировку с дронами, увидела его параметры (возраст семнадцати лет) и решила, что сделает из него первоклассного агента.  
  
      То, что он не состоял в ЩИТе, её не волновало.  
  
      — Все мы здесь окажемся, рано или поздно, — говорила она, попивая чай. — Ты всё равно Мститель, — добавляла спустя пару секунд.  
  
      А ещё у неё были самые лучшие поглаживания по голове, хотя она и не любила обниматься, но давала то самое необходимое нежное тактильное тепло, которого так не хватало Питеру. Он любил сидеть на диване и выжидать, улавливать по пульсу и вздохам, когда Наташа будет готова встать, и тут же появлялся в её поле зрения, чтобы она погладила его по голове. Или стукнула в плечо, видя очередной синяк после тренировки. Или помогла бы завязать галстук, потому что сам Паркер так и не научился.  
  
      ( _Он не видел в ней Мэй!_ )  
  
      Она не была Мэй. Мэй никогда не заставляла его бегать по полигону до потери сознания, сама не умела завязывать галстуки и не готовила так великолепно, как Наташа.  
  
      Наташе было нужнее. Знать, что она к кому-то могла прикоснуться, дотронуться, что кто-то не видел в ней исключительно убийцу, потому что даже Беннер видел, даже Тони упрекал. И Питер был бы глупцом, если бы сказал, что сам не понимал этого.  
  
      Но прежде всего он видел в Наташе её нежные руки.  
  
      Нат привела его к Беннеру. Молчаливому, немного стеснительному и неловкому, но готовому отстаивать свою научную точку зрения (жаль, что лишь её) до превращения в Халка, который уже всё решал кулаками.  
  
      Получилось скорее глупо.  
  
      — Мистер Старк, а…  
      — Я не буду перенастраивать свой мозг на слишком лёгкие задачи ради тебя, пока ты так обо мне отзываешься.  
  
      У Питера, в самом деле, были небольшие проблемы с этим. С перенаправлением внимания. Когда ты высчитываешь формулы идеально электропроводящей паутины, а тебе говорят посчитать относительную плотность газа, чувствуешь себя идиотом, потому что не понимаешь, что ещё надо сделать.  
  
      А у Старка бывали заскоки.  
      Поэтому Питер пожал плечами и развернулся, чтобы подойти к Ванде. Она была сейчас на задачах средней школы, но он подумал, что она с радостью составит ему компанию, потому что она любила вызовы.  
  
      Видя закушенную губу, изгрызанный карандаш и исчирканный блокнот, Питер вздохнул про себя, прочёл название учебника и сел рядом с ней за барной стойкой, грохая свою тетрадь рядом и говоря:  
      — Я как раз относительную массу вещества решаю. Вместе?  
  
      Ванда облегчённо вздохнула, и они просидели над десятью задачами час, и это было довольно быстро. Она стеснялась спрашивать Вижена по такому поводу (Питер же просто считал это скучным, потому что Вижен буквально знал всё, и нет никакого интереса в процессе узнавания), Старк казался слишком саркастичным для этого, а остальные просто не помнили ненужной школьной программы.  
  
      Питеру досталась благодарная улыбка, поцелуй в висок и поглаживание по голове, но это всё ещё не решило его проблемы.  
  
      Здраво (как он считал) рассудив, что убийца должна разбираться в химии, он подошёл к Нат, но та вздохнула, пихнула его в лабораторию и закрыла дверь.  
  
      — Ты кто?  
  
      Питер тупо моргнул пару раз, не зная, что сказать.  
  
      — Питер Паркер, — в конце концов выдал он.  
  
      Беннер прищурился, ожидая продолжения, но Питер всё ещё был слишком ошарашен, чтобы сказать что-то внятное.  
  
      — Мне Нат сказала, что вы с химией можете помочь.  
  
      Тут Беннер откатился от стола, и его брови нарушили все законы физики, просто взлетая выше лба.  
  
      — У Нат есть дети?  
      — Нет, — Питер тут же замахал руками, отрицая очевидно глупое предположение. — Я мистера Старка ребёнок.  
      — Так у Старка есть дети.  
      — Да нет! Пеппер, — видя ещё больший ужас на лице начавшего зеленеть Брюса, Питер тут же добавил: — только юридически! Меня недавно усыновили!  
  
      Они проясняли неловкие моменты из жизни, пока Питер не додумался сказать, что он Человек-паук, который, да, несовершеннолетний, да, потерял последнюю родственницу, спасибо за проявленный такт, да, новый Мститель, да, живёт здесь уже достаточно долго, да, вы многое пропустили, запершись здесь.  
  
      В конце концов, Брюс решил все задачи за минут пятнадцать (кажется, дольше писал, чем решал), но это всколыхнуло ненужные воспоминания в голове, поэтому он редко по итогу общался с Беннером. А после первого знакомства и вовсе пришёл к Ванде, спрашивая разрешения поиграть вместе с ней в приставку, хотя она и не умела.  
  
      Ванда выиграла, потому что новичкам везёт.  
  
      С Баки Питер общался через Кэпа, который не отцеплялся никогда от бедного. Они были бро по несчастью. Бро, которые вынуждены были питаться здоровой едой и терпели, когда им завязывают шнурки на кроссовках, будто они сами не были способны сделать это.  
  
      Как бы это не звучало смешно, на самом деле это было слишком уничтожительно, чтобы заикнуться вслух.  
  
      Кажется, их настроения резонировали одинаково, и они всегда понимающе улыбались друг другу. Герои на вторых ролях.  
  
      — А когда-то я набивал морды его обидчикам, — это была единственная фраза, которую Баки сказал Питеру напрямую, без посторонних ушей. Но это скорее был крик усталости и помощи.  
  
      Мощный, во всю глотку, разрывая голосовые связки.  
  
      Питер лишь передёрнул плечами, уставившись в пол. Он чертовски хорошо помнил, как умирал, причитая и хныча, что не хочет уходить, а мистер Старк обнимал его изо всех сил. Что делал Роджерс? Собирал пепел? Сгребал руками землю с останками друга?  
  
      Баки не помнил.  
      Питер — помнил.  
  
      Поэтому Баки позволял себе открывать рот.  
      Питер не мог предоставить себе такой роскоши.  
  
      — Позвольте делать ему это, — просто ответил он, и было в этом «просто» такое, что запихнуло крик Барнса обратно ему в глотку. Возможно, это было точно такое же «просто», как умирают люди.  
  
      Но это было больше, потому что Питер знал, кто такой Баки. Немного с недомолвок Старка, немного от Кэпа, больше — от Нат. Баки нужен тот, кто будет о нём заботиться, когда весь мир отвернётся от него. Потому что Баки в душе на самом деле перемолотый в порошок восемнадцатилетний подросток, смешанный в кашу из-за крови. Много-много чужой крови и пыли. Может, это не каша. Может, это грязь. Из стекла, крови и костного мозга.  
  
      И Питер очень хотел надеяться, что он заставил задуматься этого еле живого человека, потому что ему это необходимо. Без Стива Баки бы развалился.  
  
      Стив без Баки, самую малость, совсем чуть-чуть, превратился бы в пыль.  
  
      Доктор Стрэндж был странным, оправдывая своё имя. Просто потому что у Питера двоилось перед глазами, когда он видел мага и мистера Старка рядом, и Человек-паук не совсем понимал, чем это вызвано. То ли слишком похожим характером, то ли их гениальностью, то ли аурой.  
  
      — Я не верну твою родственницу к жизни с помощью камня времени, парень, — это было первым, что ему сказал Стивен после встречи в космосе, хотя Питер даже не думал об этом.  
  
      У этого мага было мнение о том, что все дети беспросветно тупы и эгоистичны.  
  
      — Не судите по себе, — ответил Питер, чуть прищурив глаза.  
  
      — Старк, я готов поспорить, что он твой сын.  
      — К сожалению, нет.  
  
      Как бы ни хотелось, не считая психологического триггера на всё, что связано с Таносом и камушками цвета радуги, Питер понимал, что нельзя возвращать кого-то одного к жизни, когда он уже умер. Они не знали, что там, после смерти. Они не должны узнавать, чтобы продолжать жить. И даже если тело восстановят, оно наверняка уже будет с метастазами в голове, потому что Мэй такой собралась после распада в пыль, и Питер не хотел бы пережить это ещё раз.  
  
      Да и вернулась бы душа в тело?  
  
      Это уже не магия. Это уже хуже, чем вмешательство в суть мира.  
  
      Благо, Стивен не особо часто к ним заходил, больше пропадая в своей церкви (капелле? штабе? Паркеру казалось, что это здание было явно связано с какой-то религией, но он не был спецом), говоря, что защищает мир на другом уровне, недоступному их сознанию.  
  
      Не больно-то и хотелось.  
  
      Клинт просто был рядом всё время и никогда одновременно. У него была своя семья, свои дети, о которых он заботился, и ему не было особого дела до чьей-то моральной травмы. С ним хорошо общалась Ванда, так что они с Питером невольно контактировали, но у них не было общих тем для разговора или какой-то потребности в общении. У них даже повода разговаривать особого не было.  
  
      Возможно, Питер воспринимал всё так остро только сейчас. Возможно, чуть позже они найдут тот фильм, который оба любят всем сердцем, и будут разговаривать часами.  
  
      А пока мужчине не было интересно разговаривать с каким-то подростком, и Паркер понимал это.  
  
      Позже Ванда рассказала, что вся семья Клинта рассыпалась в пыль на его глазах, и что с тех пор он старался как можно чаще быть с ними, обнимать их и напоминать себе, что они, чёрт возьми, живы. Так что Питер не настаивал на общении, которое могло бы оторвать от _этого_. Питер понимал.  
  
      С Виженом Питер тоже разговаривал через Ванду, но больше он восхищался этим предметом искусства в сторонке, глядя большими глазами на то, как когда-то программа живёт, улыбается, дышит, любит.  
  
      Это было так завораживающе страшно, что Питер опять забывал дышать.  
  
      Так проходили дни. Может быть, недели. Питер не совсем уверен. Он продолжал теряться во времени, иногда обнаруживая себя то в школе, то в какой-то странной комнате, в которой витал его собственный запах и его шампуня, из чего он делал вывод, что спал здесь уже не первый раз. Он пытался не впадать в это состояние, но всё равно в какой-то момент вздрагивал в незнакомых местах и не мог вспомнить, как добрался до них.  
  
      Несмотря на очевидное большое количество народа, состоящего в Мстителях, база практически всегда была пуста. Маг предпочитал обитать в своём храме, Стив с Баки частенько ездили до Ваканды и оставались там на несколько недель, Наташа с Клинтом работали на ЩИТ, выполняя их задания, а Тор покорял космос вместе с новыми Стражами галактики, не умаляя надежды на живого брата.  
  
      Поэтому Питер приходил в гостиную и вяз в обволакивающей тишине, погружаясь в отвратительные мысли.  
  
      — Это что, новая модель старкфона? Серьёзно! — Нед воскликнул на весь коридор, забирая телефон из рук друга и вертя его. — Чувак, на какие деньги?  
  
      — Я… — Питер застопорился, не понимая, чем этот телефон отличался от того, которым он пользовался раньше, и другой ли это телефон вообще. — Я же принадлежу SI, поэтому…  
  
      Он замялся, не понимая, что объяснить и как. Нед, заметив отсутствие восторга на лице друга, нахмурился.  
  
      — Пит, эту модель только анонсировали в США на следующий месяц, а ты уже расхаживаешь с ней, будто это норма. А вдруг посеешь, как рюкзак на прошлой неделе?  
  
      Питер пожал плечами, взял телефон из рук друга и кинул в рюкзак поверх учебников.  
  
      — Это просто техника, Нед, — он вздохнул, закрывая шкафчик и не замечая, как на него пялились мимо проходящие школьники.  
  
      — О, а эта машина, которая забирает тебя после школы? — ЭмДжей подошла сзади, спрашивая обычным голосом. — Это настораживает, знаешь ли.  
  
      — Что настораживающего в машине?  
  
      — Что она чёрная, дорогая и тонированная, — тут же перечислила она.  
  
      — Это машина Хэппи Хогана, он иногда и раньше забирал Питера из школы, — тут же вступился за друга Нед, тем не менее в смятении оглядывая Питера и замечая одежду, которую раньше не видел в свалке вещей Паркера. — Но квартира? Пит, ты будто дома больше не живёшь. Что происходит, чувак?  
  
      — Я про машину не к тому заговорила, — Мишель нахмурилась, и они пошли на совместный урок как по команде. Питер плёлся за друзьями, потому что, если совсем честно, не знал, какой у него сейчас предмет в расписании. — Не давай лишний повод тебя ударить. Вот что действительно может плохо кончится.  
  
      Она наклонилась к Неду, что-то прошептав на ухо, и тот тут же согласно закивал, косясь на Питера и осматривая его медленно с головы до пят.  
  
       _Шлюха_  — прилетело сзади из толпы.  
  
      Питер остановился.  
      Обернулся, ища взглядом по замершей толпе источник.  
      И нашёл общее осуждение в глазах абсолютно всех.  
  
      — Что, Пенис-Паркер, решил в полном объёме оправдать свою кличку? — голос Флеша выделялся из толпы, но Питер был настолько убит удивлением, что не мог поймать ядовитый взгляд. — Раз никто не верил в твою стажировку, решил убедить нас богатыми цацками? С кем ты трахаешься?  
  
      Рука ЭмДжей мигом оказалась на его плече, сжимая изо всех сил, но она ведь знала, да? Никакая рука его не остановит, если Питер этого не захочет. Он пока хотел.  
  
      — Что ты городишь, Флеш? Совсем спермотоксикоз в голову ударил? — Питер усмехнулся, поправив рюкзак на плече, пытаясь излучать уверенность одним своим взглядом, как мистер Старк. Получалось плохо, хотя мешки под глазами могли сойти за семейную черту.  
  
      — Дизайнерские джинсы? Богатая машина, забирающая тебя после уроков? Мы не идиоты, — Флеш вышел вперёд, и толпа расступилась перед ним, словно вода перед Иисусом. Питер тут же неуместно улыбнулся. — У тебя никогда не будет столько денег, сколько стоит только один новый мобильник от SI.  
  
      Мишель сжала на плече руку сильнее, продавливая пальцами под ключицу и врезаясь ногтями в кожу.  
  
      — Ты не способен завидовать молча? — огрызнулся Нед. Питер заметил, что он стоял чуть поодаль, скорее между Флешем и Питером, чем рядом с другом, и это на секунду покоробило Питера. — Вдруг за умного сойдёшь.  
  
      — А ты, Лидс, пал настолько низко, чтобы дружить со шлюхой? Это же у тебя семейное, Пенис-Паркер! Видел я твою тётю. Ох, какие там… глаза. Решил пойти по её стопам?  
  
      В запястье Мишель что-то хрустнуло, когда Питер подорвался вперёд, пытаясь стереть это сраную ухмылку с морды этого куска говна, который вообще не заслуживал, чтобы говорить.  
  
      Мэй тащила его одного два года на своём горбу, загибаясь на нескольких работах и справляясь с тоской по мужу. Она не смела взглянуть по-настоящему на других мужчин, и она учила быть человеком его, так что как этот ублюдок только смел повернуть свой поганый…  
  
      Нед перед взглядом появился внезапно, раскинув руки и зажмурившись. Питер замер, большими глазами глядя на друга.  
  
      За его плечом он видел ухмылку мудака, который посмел оскорбить Мэй.  
  
      Так что он просто толкнул Неда на шкафчики, сделал два шага и ударил прямо по лицу Флеша. Недостаточно, чтобы выбить зубы или сломать челюсть, но достаточно, чтобы вывихнуть. Достаточно, чтобы содрать кожу с костяшек, которая тут же срастётся, и достаточно, чтобы ублюдок запомнил, что не стоит говорить, чтобы не харкать потом кровью.  
  
      — Ещё одно слово, и я вдавлю тебе кадык, — прошептал Питер.  
      — Шлюха, — одними губами сказал Флеш, слыша, как учителя подбегали к их маленькой потасовке.  
  
      Человек-паук мог бы убить его. Одним ударом, ломая рёбра, которые распороли бы лёгкие и сердце. Но Человек-паук не убивал, потому что дружелюбный сосед, а Питер не был мастером в драках, потому что ботаник и дрыщ.  
  
      Но почему-то у последнего щипало костяшки от сращиваемой кожи, а на пальцах была чужая кровь.  
  
      Учителя, как вестники апокалипсиса, неслись на них тайфуном, и толпа не желала расступаться. Она желала посмотреть, чем закончится дело, сколько крови ещё будет, сколько ужасных слов, потом перемолотых и искореженных, можно будет передать из уст в уста.  
  
      — Ах ты грёбаный расист! — внезапно заорал Флеш, прикладывая ладонь ко рту и чуть ли не плача. — Если ты белый, это не даёт тебе право кидаться на меня из-за любого слова.  
  
      Питер не любил, когда кто-то использовал свой ум в подобных целях. Это было низко. Это он тут пострадавшая морально сторона.  
  
      — Никаких драк в стенах школы! — заверещал их учитель биологии. — Мистер Паркер, уж чего, а такого не ожидал от вас. Но наш кредит доверия исчерпан. Сегодня же директор позвонит вашему опекуну, и вам повезёт, если мистер Томпсон не подаст на вас в суд.  
  
      Удачи дозвониться до Небес.  
  
      Питер скривился от собственных мыслей и отвернулся. Пока все хлопотали над Флешем, который очень внезапно получил заслуженное телесное наказание, второй участник драки огляделся, чтобы найти пострадавших.  
  
      И нашёл взглядом Неда, который держался за щёку — сквозь пальцы просачивалась кровь от порезов, стекая по тыльной стороне ладони. Питер подхватил его, пока друг ещё не сообразил достаточно, и увёл в медицинский кабинет, сажая на стул. У них было немного времени, чтобы украсть медикаменты, в которых им обычно отказывала школа.  
  
      Нед молчал. Питер тоже.  
  
      Сначала пришлось стереть кровь, и Паркер подумал, что это хорошо — друг позволял дотрагиваться до себя, он его не боялся, всё хорошо, они _друзья_.  
  
      — Нед, прости, ладно? Я просто пришёл в ярость и не сдержался, — нарушил тишину Питер, глядя, как поднималась пена от смеси перекиси и крови. Шипение было практически оглушающим.  
  
      — Что с тобой не так, чувак? — внезапно спросил Нед, всплёскивая руками и задевая перекись на краю стола. Та, покрутившись несколько раз вокруг оси, остановилась в оглушающей тишине. — Ты слишком странный. Ты ударил меня! Это ненормально.  
  
      Питер вздохнул, уже готовясь всё рассказать, но замер с пластырем в руке. Чёрт возьми, это нисколько его не оправдывало. Это вообще ничего не оправдывало, тем более насилие с его стороны.  
  
      — Ты что, под наркотой? Расскажи, что происходит!  
  
      Питер глядел в глаза друга и понимал, что тот терялся — в сплетнях, слухах, фактах и желании помочь, — начиная верить тому, что слышал.  
  
      — Наркотики на меня не действуют, — просто сказал Питер, пожимая плечами и откручивая колпачок от медицинского клея. — Ну, не те, которые могли бы достать подростки.  
  
      Они как-то раз проводили эксперимент над его кровью. Модифицированные гены просто не давали достаточного времени веществам, чтобы они подействовали. Это довольно забавная история, потому что Питер тогда подумал, что Тони Старк и Брюс Беннер ограбили синдикат и собирались стать наркобаронами, настолько много наркоты было тогда в гостиной.  
  
      Он улыбнулся, собираясь поделиться этой весёлой историей (он не был единственным, кто пришёл в ужас), когда услышал от Неда:  
      — Ты пробовал? — у него на лице откровенный ужас, смешанный с жалостью, и Питер впервые захотел, чтобы рядом оказалась ЭмДжей, но он не уверен, не сломал ли ей запястье. Но даже её теории о сокрытии инопланетян были интереснее сейчас, потому что хотя бы имели под собой правдивую основу.  
  
      Он бросил медицинский клей прямо в нос Неду, поднял рюкзак и ушёл.  
      Ему нужен был чистый разум, не замутнённый эмоциями.  
  
      ЭмДжей встретила его возле ворот школы с перебинтованным запястьем, когда Питер уже хотел перепрыгнуть через забор. Он остановился возле неё, глядя, как солнце переливалось золотом в слегка вьющихся прядях.  
  
      — Прости, — в конце концов выдал он.  
  
      — Не думаю, что на твоём месте не сделала бы что-то другое, — она легкомысленно пожала плечами. — Хотя я не ударила бы Неда. У вас, парней, всегда мозг отключается в таких моментах, — она хмыкнула как-то слишком знакомо, и это вызвало чувство дежавю в мозге Питера.  
  
      В итоге они прогуляли остальные уроки, расхаживая по улочкам, забредая в интересные переулки, рассматривая граффити и практически не разговаривая.  
  
      С ЭмДжей было странно и свободно. Она не давила, она не была глупа (иногда, казалось, она видела насквозь, и это немного пугало и восхищало одновременно), она не разговаривала о глупых вещах. Ей не больно, если слегка перебрать с силой, ударяя в плечо, и она красивая.  
  
      Питер мог бы подумать об этом попозже.  
  
      — Разве тебе не надо к станции? — в итоге спросила она, когда они подошли к подземке. Он почесал щёку, думая, что надо сказать. — Железнодорожная в другой стороне.  
  
      Питер прикинул время. Обычно на базе в это время никто не ошивался, и, наверное, это было немного неправильно, но.  
  
      — Хочешь зайти ко мне? — внезапно спросил он. Она посмотрела на него с наигранным ужасом, но потом тут же смягчилась, кивая.  
  
      В этом прелесть ЭмДжей. Она в любом случае не видела в этом предложении чего-то слишком страшного, что обычные люди бы поняли не так, как хотел преподнести Питер.  
  
      Они молча ехали в метро и, выйдя на последней станции, Питер заказал такси, элегантно открывая перед Мишель дверь. Та закатила глаза, но села на заднее сиденье, ехидно пнув Питера по голени кроссовком.  
  
      Несколько раз его довозил Хэппи, но сегодня Питер отослал смс, что дойдёт сам и ему надо прогуляться, потому что… эта реакция вокруг была неприятной. Он не мог отрицать, что внезапно садиться в дорогие чёрные машины как минимум странно.  
  
      Парень сморщился, глядя, как открывается вид на новую базу Мстителей. Мишель сзади, кажется, хотела присвистнуть, но сдержалась от соблазна.  
  
      Разве он должен думать о мнении других, когда что-то делал? Разве ему не должно быть насрать на то, что все вокруг думали о нём? Вот Мишель, к примеру, насрать. И живёт она спокойно. И никто её не задирал за якобы несуществующую стажировку.  
  
      Питер вздохнул. Он должен был зарезать себя в ту секунду, когда проснулся и прозрел, начав внезапно видеть мир слишком чётко, хотя ещё вчера его линзы были на минус пять. Он ведь уже тогда осознавал, что ничего не могло быть нормально дальше.  
  
      Они легко зашли в главный зал, никто даже не повернул головы в их сторону. Им не требовались пропуска или что-то подобное — ПЯТНИЦА работала исправно, моментально запоминая все лица, и ещё на подходе к зданию блокируя вход непрошенным лицам. Затем они зашли в лифт, и Мишель уже не косилась на Питера с подозрительностью.  
  
      Она уже всё поняла, и это было тем самым, что ему нужно. Принятие и молчаливое понимание.  
  
      Он не подсел на наркоту. Он не спал с кем-то за деньги. Он не связался с морально ужасной компанией.  
  
      Его комната не была слишком странной или необычной, но она была, определённо, в каком-то смысле откровением перед незнающими людьми. Здесь было много пространства для манёвров, хорошая звукоизоляция, чтобы не отвлекать Питера, и чуть более высокие потолки, чем в коридоре. У него была обычная кровать в углу, но ради издевательства с пледом в символику Человека-паука. Питер был уверен, что Тони смеялся, когда подсовывал это. Здесь был достаточно большой стол для уроков, пара компьютеров и минимальное оборудование, вроде паяльника, чтобы обеспечить ему комфорт.  
  
      На светло-зелёных стенах не было плакатов, в шкафах не было одежды Питера (хотя там была другая, которая точно не принадлежала ему; стоило подумать над тем, чтобы посмотреть информацию на этикетках), и на полу не разбросаны детальки от лего. На самом деле, он до сих пор здесь не обжился. Ему было страшно ехать домой и разбирать вещи тёти. Он не знал, что делать с квартирой и остальным.  
  
      Зато здесь на самом видном месте валялся один из прототипов костюма Человека-паука и в угле для тренировок висела паутина, которая не растворяется.  
  
      Он молча прошёл, предлагая пройти, и Мишель, всё ещё растерянная от самого факта нахождения здесь, несмело шагнула вперёд.  
  
      Даже если ты что-то знаешь, это не значит, что ты осознаёшь.  
  
      Мишель посмотрела на него:  
      — Когда-нибудь ты мне всё расскажешь. Про то, как ты умирал.  
      — Нет, — просто ответил он, засовывая руки в карманы и даже не вздрагивая. Девушка за его спиной досадливо цыкнула.  
  
      — Я хотела пошутить про самый несмелый каминг аут, но не стану этого делать.  
      — Спасибо? — предположил Питер, оборачиваясь и разглядывая выражение лица девушки. Не то чтобы ему не была интересна причина, но всё же.  
  
      Судя по слегка зажатой позе и лёгкому дёрганью каждый раз, когда за стеной раздавались звуки, она хотела уйти из этой комнаты. Ну, Питер и не рассчитывал, что она задержится здесь слишком надолго. Он просто хотел показать, что с ним всё в порядке, потому что излишняя забота от Мишель — это страшно и не нужно.  
  
      — Хочешь выйти в окно? — весело спросил он, застёгивая веб-шутеры. Девушка посмотрела на него как на идиота, а потом рассмеялась, замечая исключительно пафосную позу.  
  
      — Не будь идиотом, — ответила она, вытирая указательным пальцем слезу с левого глаза. — Ты не можешь просто выпрыгнуть в окно со мной на руках.  
  
      Питер пожал плечами.  
  
      — Это место достаточно хорошо охраняется, и журналистов никаких в округе нет. К тому же не говори мне, что ты не хочешь прокатиться.  
      — Это глупо отрицать, — кивнула она, подходя к нему ближе и натягивая вторую лямку рюкзака на плечо. — И что, запрыгнуть тебе на шею? — она саркастично приподняла бровь, действительно обвивая его шею руками, а потом внезапно запрыгнула, скрестив ноги у него на животе.  
  
      — Ну да, конечно, — он скинул её ноги со своего живота и обнял левой рукой за талию, прижимая к себе. Прикидывая, сколько было до ближайшего дерева, он выстрелил из открытого окна, подмечая, что да, попал в самую верхушку ещё крепкого ствола.  
  
      — Мы же сейчас блять… — зашептала она, сдавливая его шею до удушения, когда Питер отпустил паутину и выстрелил ещё раз прямо в воздухе, чтобы не приземлиться лицом в землю. — Охрененно, — закончила в конце Мишель, отпуская задеревенелые руки с шеи Питера, пытаясь разжать пальцы. Пару раз ветки шлёпнули их по лицам, но в остальном…  
  
      Да, Человек-паук был с ней определённо согласен. Вот этот момент зависания, будто ты не властен над гравитацией и законами мироздания, прямо посреди воздуха, когда под ногами ничего нет, и секунда дробится на несколько сотен таких — это великолепно.  
  
      Джонс посмотрела на него шальным взглядом, будто желая прямо сейчас приказать покататься ещё раз, а потом рассмеялась, понимая, насколько одинаковые у них выражения лиц.  
  
      — Спасибо, что так слушаешь, ЭмДжей, — в конце концов выдал он, выдёргивая последний листик из её волос. — Это, наверное, лучшее…  
  
      — Когда ты проговариваешь это вслух, становится неловко. Не делай так, — она помахала ладонью перед носом, словно отгоняя ужасный запах. Питер рассмеялся.  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Он помахал ей на прощанье, поднимаясь обратно только тогда, когда машина скрылась из виду. Тогда пришла мысль, не потребует ли она ещё больше и ещё настойчивее ответов от него про устройство вселенной, магию и генные мутации. Содрогаясь и ужасаясь возможного урона, который он получит в будущем, Питер зашёл в общую гостиную, думая, что перекусить или даже приготовить, потому что по пятницам все возвращались исключительно уставшими и ни на что не способными.  
  
      — А ты взрослеешь, Паучок? — Тони Старк поприветствовал его поднятым бокалом и надломленным голосом. Паркер закатил глаза, как совсем недавно это делала ЭмДжей, думая, нужно ли закатить ему истерику по поводу издевательств над его отсутствием личной жизни. — В холодильнике ничего нет, только мыши готовят верёвку и мыло. Я уже заказал пиццу и пончики.  
  
      — Вам нельзя столько пить. Это вообще вредно для вашего здоровья и в вашем возрасте, — хмурясь, произнёс Питер, садясь рядом. Тони молча достал ещё один бокал, наливая туда то ли коньяк, то ли что-то другое, и протягивая Питеру.  
  
      — Только ты о возрасте не начинай. Кажется, Пеппер и этот предлог скоро будет использовать против нас.  
  
      Ох, вот оно что. Опять поссорился с женой.  
  
      Питер принял протягиваемый бокал с осуждением во взгляде, но сделать это заставляло не сколько сочувствие к проблемам, сколько юношеский максимализм, говоривший, что, пока ты несовершеннолетний, пить алкоголь — это круто.  
  
      Тони напивался, когда ссорился с Пеппер. Тони напивался, когда случайно убивал людей. Тони напивался, когда стиралась половина вселенной.  
  
      Разве эти проблемы равнозначны?  
  
      Нормально ли сожалеть о чём-то, когда по твоей вине умирали люди? Скольких он ещё не сможет спасти? А скольких сломает из-за своей социальной глупости? Скольких потеряет?  
  
      Сколько человек из его окружения ещё умрёт?  
  
      Слишком ли эгоистично думать об этом, когда каждый день на Земле умирает 150 тысяч человек? Даже учитывая, что он не может возложить на себя сотню тысяч, потому что это смерти из-за болезней… разве тогда не логичнее вообще стать учёным или доктором?  
  
      Питер поставил бокал на стол, так и не притронувшись к нему.  
  
      — Ты имеешь право переживать каждую проблему так, как только хочешь, потому что каждая из них по-своему важна. Нет какой-то проблемы, которая становится неважной на фоне того, что каждый день в Африке от голода умирают дети, — Старк усмехнулся, то ли удивляясь своему чёрному юмору, то ли думая, как недавно пожертвовал деньги на благотворительность. — Наверное, тебе ещё не совсем понятно это в силу возраста…  
  
      Теперь уже ухмыльнулся Питер, обнимая себя за колени и пряча лицо.  
  
      Опьяневший мистер Старк был не самой лучшей персоной для разговора, потому что его несло на психологические откровения, и его язык ничто не сдерживало.  
  
      Питер уже заколебался чувствовать эти эмоциональные горки, которые то неслись под небеса, то делали мёртвую петлю, то проваливались вниз под углом в девяносто градусов.  
  
      Но это не были горки на самом деле. Питер просто забывал на пару секунд, и каждый взгляд, каждый разговор с мистером Старком вновь и вновь был звонком о том, что случилось. Который напоминал, возвращал к тому настоящему, что чувствовал он внутри.  
  
      — Возьмём Ванду, — внезапно сказал он, поставив стакан, наполненный лишь льдом, на столешницу. — Она предпочла умирать морально не из-за когда-то умершего брата, а из-за Вижена, которого не смогла убить лично. Я не могу сказать, что у этой девчушки в голове. Но она также переживает за химию и физику, которые не может понять. Не только потому что это мешает сдать ей тест, позволяющий ощутить себя нормальным человеком со средним образованием. Это мешает ей понять свою силу полностью. Но! — Тони остановился, выдерживая паузу. — На первом месте её желание получить диплом об окончании школы. Это не значит, что её брат когда-то не был важен, поэтому она не переживала из-за его смерти. Она решила на тот момент, что её будущее важнее, чем смерть самого родного человека. А сейчас решила, что понять химию с физикой важнее, чем видеть во снах снова и снова, как Вижен умирает.  
  
      Ванда пару раз рассказывала о Пьетро. О том, каким он был, какими они были вместе. Питер умел слушать, не перебивая, и вовремя подсовывать свою руку, чтобы её сжали в отчаянном жесте.  
  
      Но Питер думал, что сейчас Ванде лучше. Без Пьетро. Без сильной агрессии и с умением прощать ошибки и людей. Без старых привязанностей и напоминании не только в зеркале, но и перед глазами, что у них отняли.  
  
      (Ещё Питер умел молчать.)  
  
      — Вы так говорите, будто эмоциями очень легко управлять, — Питер тут же прикусил язык, не желая раззадоривать мистера Старка. Но тот только потрепал Питера по голове.  
  
      — Конечно нет, — Тони хмыкнул. — Ими управляют наши приоритеты. Подумай об этом на досуге.  
  
      Для Тони ссора с Пеппер равнялась по ужасу с исчезновением половины вселенной.  
  
      Если бы это не было столь уничтожительным в эмоциональном плане, Питер счёл бы это ужасно романтичным.  
  
      — Знаешь, где-то внутри я бы предпочёл, чтобы после смерти тёти по твоим приоритетам стояла та милейшая девчушка, которая искусно тебя динамит, но это не так.  
  
      Питер нахмурился, в конце концов надышавшись спиртом настолько, что посмел огрызнуться:  
      — Она меня не динамит. Чтобы динамить, надо подкатить сначала. Мне подкатить, в смысле, — он ощутил, как щёки запылали жаром. — Господи, за что.  
  
      Тони рядом засмеялся грудным смехом, скрывая улыбку за янтарной жидкостью.  
  
      — Слушайте, мне просто надо было рассказать всё, объяснить кому-то, кто, — Питер сморщился и потёр переносицу, не замечая, как глаза Тони удивлённо следили за его жестом, — кто не Мститель. Кто обычный.  
  
      Он понял, что загнал самого себя в эмоциональную ловушку мистера Старка, только когда заметил вмиг осунувшиеся плечи и сползающую, словно откалывающуюся мелкими кусочками витража, улыбку.  
  
      — Я подрался сегодня, — внезапно выдал Питер, чтобы остановить это моральное крушение. — Ну, это сложно назвать дракой на самом деле. Я просто ударил того мудака, который обозвал Мэй шлюхой, потому что он этого заслуживает. Но Нед попытался остановить меня, и я толкнул его, из-за чего у него была кровь, и запястье Мишель, вы же видели, да? Кажется, она его вывихнула, и это только из-за того, что я настолько… — слова внезапно полились потоком, и Питер уже не мог остановиться. Он говорил и говорил, не смотря на Тони, не смотря ни на что вокруг, лишь запинался и ощущал, как пальцы слегка подрагивали от напряжения.  
  
      На самом деле, вот что настоящая эмоциональная ловушка. Ты либо подбираешь слова, чтобы не ранить себя, либо подбираешь слова, чтобы не ранить других, но не можешь этого сделать, не вдаваясь слишком глубоко, и в итоге ранишь себя.  
  
      Это чёртов круг сплошной боли, и Питер не понимал, как ему надо выбраться из него, чтобы он не пронзил его насквозь.  
  
      — И мы поссорились, представляете? Он подумал, что я подсел на наркоту, и я не понимаю, почему он вообще!  
  
      Питер замолк, когда ощутил знакомую руку на голове, треплющую по волосам.  
  
      Наташа улыбалась тепло, будто говоря, что он должен продолжать говорить, но Питер не знал, что ещё сказать.  
  
      — У всех бывают плохие дни, — подвёл итог мистер Старк, участливо сжимая плечо Питера.  
  
      — Да ты даже его не слушал, — Наташа хмыкнула, приближаясь к уху Питера. — Просто приведи своего друга сюда, и мы устроим ему тёплый приём, убеждая, что ты никогда не возьмёшь эту гадость в рот, — уже тише сказала она, улыбаясь глазами, в которых лучилось добро.  
  
      — Когда я изливал в своё время душу, Беннер просто заснул и захрапел, пуская слюни на рубашку, так что я не худший вариант, — Старк развёл руками, чуть не задевая собственный бокал на столешнице. — В любом случае, ты что-то не договариваешь мне, пацан, поэтому я не могу тебе ничего посоветовать.  
  
      Питер отвернулся, чувствуя, как Нат всё ещё гладила его по голове, не прекращая.  
  
      — А у меня в телефоне только десять следящих программ, но я же не говорю об этом вслух, — сказал он.  
  
      — Ауч, попадание прямо в цель, — Тони схватился за сердце, сгибаясь пополам и делая вид, что задыхается.  
  
      — В любом случае, скоро станет лучше, поверь, — Нат последний раз провела ладонью по его голове. — Если этот парень хороший тебе друг, у вас всё разрешится. Или вы попадёте в пару передряг мирового масштаба, и тогда всё забудется.  
  
      И это заставило задуматься — а действительно ли Нед настоящий друг, а не парень, с которым они начали разговаривать и держаться вместе по локальному признаку? Эта мысль самую малость врезалась в сердце заточенным куском стекла, и Питер оставил его там, чтобы не забывать.  
  
      — Её нереализованный материнский инстинкт меня пугает, — прошептал Тони, чтобы Питер улыбнулся.  
  
      И он сделал это, потому что это то, чего от него хотели.  
  
      Следующий день встретил будильником от ПЯТНИЦы, потому что Нед не прислал сообщение, что пора вставать.  
      Это всего лишь отсутствие сообщения. Не гневная тирада, не настоящая ссора, но это отсутствие било сильнее, чем что-либо другое.  
  
      Питер досадливо поморщился и, заглядывая в шкаф, в этот раз внимательнее выбирал одежду, а не то, что попадалось первым под руку, ибо не стоило раззадоривать остальных. Потом одёрнул сам себя, напоминая, что никому ничего не должен, и выбрал футболку с научным принтом и обычные джинсы.  
      (может быть, это джеггинсы, он не уверен и не разбирался во всей этой модной фигне.)  
  
      Под ревнивый взгляд Вижена поцеловал Ванду в лоб с утра, перехватывая приготовление завтрака для ранних персон.  
  
      — Ты выглядишь подавленным, — она нахмурилась, сев за барную стойку и ожидая свою порцию омлета. — В смысле, не как обычно, а будто осознаёшь, что на тебя давит.  
  
      — Взгляд твоего парня на меня давит, вот прямо сюда, — Питер ткнул себя грязной лопаткой в затылок.  
  
      Вижен обиженно отвернулся, а потом и вовсе улетел сквозь стену. Ванда застенчиво рассмеялась и кивнула, мол, как хочешь.  
  
      Питер готов повторять множество раз, что Ванда просто великолепна.  
  
      — Если… — он на секунду остановился, запинаясь и не понимая, имел ли право такое спрашивать, но девушка улыбнулась ему, и он сдался, — если я попрошу подкорректировать мои воспоминания, ты согласишься?  
  
      Она склонила голову как-то по-особому, как будто проводила тихие манипуляции, слишком точные, чтобы отвлекаться, своей магией, сосредотачиваясь. Ванда всего лишь выискивала в его глазах что-то, что говорило, что это уже больше, чем депрессия, но не найдя потухшего света, нахмурилась.  
  
      — Это зависит от содержания. Я не считаю, что имею право забирать у тебя те воспоминания, которые формируют твою личность или являются слишком важными в твоей жизни.  
  
      Питер тут же смущённо замотал головой.  
  
      — Нет, я не про это. Я же не идиот.  
      — И это хорошо, — Ванда довольно хмыкнула, получая свою порцию.  
  
      И поскольку она такое прекрасное солнышко, которое буквально освещало комнату улыбкой, Питер всё-таки решил проболтаться:  
      — В школе пошли немного неприятные слухи… — он отвернулся от Ванды, чтобы не видеть её недоумения. — И то, что они в итоге говорят, вызывает во мне сраные вьетнамские флэшбеки, поэтому… — он попытался пошутить, почёсывая затылок и неловко смеясь, но наткнулся на жестокий взгляд Алой ведьмы.  
  
      Той, которая участвовала в митингах против своей страны. Той, которая решила подвергнуть себя экспериментам и сотрудничала с Гидрой.  
      Той, которая при желании могла выключить настоящее солнце.  
  
      — Я давно говорила, что эта школа лишь тратит твоё время, но он мне отвечал, что ты сам хочешь туда ходить… — она отодвинулась от него, будто опасаясь, что могла навредить. — А над тобой там издеваются? Питер, какого чёрта!  
  
      Он внезапно вспомнил, что ещё год назад говорил Неду — гордый новый Мститель Питер Паркер не вернётся в школу, если выгорит, если примут, если станет действительно полезным этому обществу.  
  
      Он, вроде как, полезен. Участвовал в спасении вселенной, это же считается пользой, вроде как.  
  
      — Мне нужна разгрузка для мозга, и я вижу там друзей, — в конце концов выдал он на праведный гневный взгляд Ванды, которая уже упёрла руки в бока, лишь бы не выплеснуть случайно силу наружу. — Я не могу дать сдачи, потому что это будет нечестным.  
  
      — Ты можешь вполне дать сдачи ментально. Твой язык острее Старка, — сказала она, пытаясь глубоко дышать. — Если ты думаешь, что я это оставлю так просто, ты глубоко ошибаешься.  
  
      Это очень эгоистично.  
      Но.  
      Питер хотел, чтобы она это сказала, снимая ответственность с него — и от этой мысли он на пару секунд начал терять ориентацию в пространстве, потому что как он мог быть таким неправильным?  
  
      — Всем нам иногда бывает сложно принимать решения в одиночку, хорошо? Но вместе будет проще.  
  
      Она погладила его по голове, и от её силы волосы заискрились красными искорками, вставая дыбом. Ванда натянуто улыбнулась. Питер отметил, что она довольно быстро смогла взять себя в руки, и довольно улыбнулся в ответ, потому что раньше она была бы настроена более радикально.  
  
      Питер попросил Хэппи довезти себя до школы, и тот согласился, косясь на мешки под глазами подростка, которых там раньше не было из-за быстрой регенерации. Теперь Питер стал больше походить на человека. Или на Тони Старка, это как смотреть.  
  
      Они остановились в квартале от школы, и Хэппи повернулся к нему, чтобы сказать:  
      — Слушай, приходи быстрее в себя, парень. А то это молчание напрягает.  
  
      Питер от неожиданности крякнул, не понимая, как на это реагировать, кивая и вылетая из машины, чуть не забывая рюкзак. Пришлось открыть дверь ещё раз и забрать.  
  
      Возле входа в школу его под локоть тут же подхватила ЭмДжей (запястье всё ещё было перебинтовано, и он старался не опускать взгляд на её кисти рук, чтобы этого не видеть), будто для них отсутствие личного расстояния между телами — норма, и повела по коридору.  
  
      — Лучше выглядишь, — одобрительно кивнула она.  
      — Спасибо?  
  
      Первым уроком у них была общая биология, так что в класс они вошли вместе под общие осуждающие взгляды окружающих одноклассников, будто они имели право судить каждого человека на этой Земле, про которого слышали краем уха хоть что-то.  
  
      — Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, мисс Джонс, — с тревогой сказал биолог, глядя на них.  
  
      И, возможно, Ванда была права.  
      Ему просто стоило сменить школу.  
      Никаких проблем.  
      Подобающее образование, а не протирание каких-то брендовых джинс.  
  
      — Мистер Паркер, меня попросили передать, что после уроков у вас состоится встреча с директором и мистером Томпсоном и его семьёй. Вашего опекуна должны были уведомить.  
  
      Мишель с силой, на которую была способна, потянула недоумевающего Питера за парту.  
  
      — Тебе пять лет? Мне с тобой возиться, будто ты недоразвитый? — с недовольством спросила она, садясь сзади него и поправляя волосы на голове Питера, чтобы те не мешали списывать с доски, когда она захочет это сделать.  
  
      — Ты видела Неда?  
      — Нет. Но он искал тебя.  
  
      Отлично, значит не всё потеряно.  
  
      Питер попытался сосредоточиться на уроке, но вместо этого в голову лезли противные мысли о них вместе с мистером Старком, потому что даже когда вы не думаете о такой возможности, но кто-то предполагает это, мысль вылезает сама, без вашего участия. Это было до тошноты противно, и в какой-то момент он ощутил желчь в горле.  
  
      Пошла эта анатомия на хер. Он знал, как наложить на самого себя швы, чтобы раны к завтрашнему утру срослись, а остальное ему не нужно.  
      Генетика интереснее.  
  
      На перемене он пошёл искать Неда и, наконец натолкнувшись на него в коридоре, понял, что друг избегал встречаться с ним взглядом. Он вроде бы стоял возле шкафчика Питера, но при этом даже боялся поднять взгляд, чтобы увидеть вроде как лучшего друга.  
  
      Слишком неловко.  
  
      А если Неда завтра собьёт машина?  
      Упадёт на голову кусок здания?  
      Прирежет маньяк?  
  
      А они не поговорили из-за странного стыда между ними.  
  
      Питер открыл рот, чтобы начать говорить, потому что это именно то, что он должен делать, но в итоге Нед перебил его.  
  
      — Слушай, я знаю, что ты не рассказываешь мне всего по понятным причинам, но я правда думал, что заслуживаю твоего доверия. И я могу подождать, пока ты решишься сказать мне, что с тобой происходит. Перегрузка из-за геройства или это действительно наркотики, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал моё мнение, — Нед зажевал губу; такие серьёзные интонации были ему несвойственны, и сейчас Питер гораздо лучше услышал, как у друга ломался голос. — Тебе пора прекратить это, чем бы это не было, потому что в последнее время ты похож лишь на свою тень. Всё время пропадаешь в пространстве, не отвечаешь, когда к тебе обращаются, постоянно спишь на уроках. Я… я просто хочу, чтобы ты вернулся обратно.  
  
      Питер хлопнул дверцей шкафчика.  
      Моргнул, пытаясь вдохнуть и принять то, что сказал друг.  
      Выдохнул.  
  
      — Допизделся, Паркер? — Флеш ухмыльнулся и прислонился плечом к соседнему закрытому шкафчику. — Между прочим, болит, — Питер продолжал молчать, перекидывая нужные учебники в рюкзак. Тогда Томпсон попытался толкнуть молчуна, чтобы книги выпали из рук, но Питер удержал их с каменным лицом. Юджин досадливо цыкнул. — Я знаю, откуда ты взял деньги. И сегодня директор узнает об этом. Не жалко тебе свою бедную тётушку? Она ведь…  
  
      Питер хлопнул дверцей, закрыл на замок, развернулся и стремительно зашагал в класс.  
  
      Там он решил потеряться в тёплых руках Мишель и её карандаше, понимая, что она, видимо, переживала когда-то что-то похожее. Скорее, не так давно и не так сильно, но переживала и пряталась ото всех за тетрадью.  
  
      Поэтому, выныривая из тепла и картины, которую девушка рисовала на нём пальцем, он спросил во время перемены:  
      — Кто у тебя умер?  
  
      Она вздрогнула, и стержень механического карандаша раскрошился.  
  
      — Отец работал в полиции. Застрелили во время ограбления банка, — она задорно улыбнулась, будто в этом было что-то очень забавное, — а через год этот самый ублюдок висел вниз головой на паутине. Вот так просто, да?  
  
      Питер не совсем понимал, что именно просто — отделался грабитель или умер отец, в любом случае ничего из этого не казалось простым с моральной точки зрения для него.  
  
      — А теперь мама рассказывает, как он умер от потери крови на белой кушетке, хотя эта сука стрельнула в него три раза, а две пули пришлись на голову и сердце, — она отложила карандаш в сторону. Питер точно слышал треск пластмассы. — Я хочу понять, что происходит.  
  
      — Это не твоё, — практически отчаянно простонал Питер, пытаясь отстраниться от плеча ЭмДжей, но та лишь сильнее притянула его за локоть к себе, ведя по коридору.  
  
      И тут до него дошло, что она делала.  
      Она пыталась создать видимость неправильных отношений.  
      Будто они встречаются.  
  
      — И это глупо.  
      — Я не делаю глупых вещей, — она самодовольно хмыкнула, выдвинув челюсть чуть вперёд, и Питер правда считал это слегка милым.  
  
      Мишель приобняла его за плечи, поцеловав в висок, а потом легонько толкнула между лопаток, чтобы Питер шагнул вперёд.  
  
      И он шагнул.  
  
      (Даже не забывая дышать.)  
  
      Родители Флеша были богаты. О да, очевидно, они были такими, выпячивая своё состояние вперёд себя, чтобы пытаться заработать статус, прежде чем они даже откроют рот. Никаких джинсов, только строгие брюки и классические рубашки, только золотые кольца и улыбка, не показывающая зубы. Только еле заметный освежающий запах духов и тиканье часов ролекс на запястье.  
  
      А ещё слегка сбитые костяшки, и это ввело подростка в ступор.  
  
      — Мы подождём твою тётю и начнём, — примирительно сказал директор, указывая на стул по другую сторону кабинета.  
  
      — В этом нет необходимости, — Питер пожал плечами под насмешливый взгляд Флеша.  
  
      — Ты и так на грани исключения, Питер. Не смей хамить, — директор нахмурился.  
  
      Паркер прищурился, пытаясь найти хоть что-то в чужих глазах, но этому человеку было плевать на них, дисциплину, своё будущее и надвигающийся инфаркт с таким шатким здоровьем. Казалось, его даже не беспокоило, если перед его носом подерутся два школьника.  
  
      — Если вы умеете связываться с мёртвыми, я вам завидую, — практически без издёвки ответил Питер и, пытаясь занять хоть чем-нибудь руки, начал мять лямку рюкзака.  
  
      — Твой опекун был предупреждён. Что за чушь ты несёшь? Ты и так прослыл лгуном, но чтобы настолько нагло врать в лицо людям, тем более подобное…  
  
      Питер уставился на директора, будто он был один из детей Таноса, говорившим о балансе вселенной. То есть нёс полный бред. Что ему только что сказали? Что он… соврал?  
  
      — Вы, что, издеваетесь, — вырвалось из его рта прежде, чем он успел подумать. — У неё был рак мозга. Если вы думаете, что кто-то вообще на этой планете…  
  
      Директор, внимательно всмотревшись в зеленеющее лицо Питера, резко кивнул, понимая, какую оплошность совершил перед людьми, которые спонсировали его школу, и тут же начал задавать вопросы, чтобы скрыть обвинение в памяти людей:  
      — Когда Мэй Паркер умерла? Ты уже выбрал себе опекунов? Насколько помню, у тебя больше нет родственников, поэтому школа должна…  
  
      Питер задумался и внезапно понял — он не знал, где Мэй похоронена. Он даже не был на её похоронах. Наверное, рядом с Беном, но её племянника не было рядом с ней в последнем пути.  
  
      А когда она умерла? Месяц назад? Пару недель? Какого числа? Какое сегодня число?  
  
      Питер не помнил.  
  
      Дышать.  
       _Вдох._  
  
      — Ха, так вот в чём дело! — победно воскликнул Флеш, забывая, что его родители рядом с ним. — Ты просто настолько плох, что даже твоя тётка предпочла умереть, лишь бы не воспитывать такого потаскуна, как ты!  
  
      Дышать.  
      Не забывать дышать. Мишель же говорила, нельзя переставать дышать, он должен, должен напрягать межрёберные мышцы и заставлять грудную клетку подниматься…  
  
      Он _не мог._  
      Он снова не мог дышать.  
  
      Каждый раз становилось так страшно, снова и снова, будто он умирал на руках у Тони, разваливаясь на пыль. Будто заранее знал, что это случится через пару секунд, и это неизбежно, поэтому мозг сходил с ума от паники и ужаса.  
  
      — Как ты смеешь! — ворвалось в сознание Питера, и он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть яркие пятна перед глазами, взрывные и неоновые, а также удар по руке Флеша от его отца.  
  
      Удар. Странный удар.  
  
      — Питер? — спросил директор. — Ты в порядке?  
  
      — Я… в норме, — пробормотал он, зная, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы от него отстали. Этого всегда было достаточно.  
  
      Он попытался ровно вдохнуть (получилось не очень) и слушать биение сердца Мишель за стеной, беря его за основу и подстраиваясь. Её сердце было спокойным, биение — глубоким и сильным, поэтому Питер выдохнул и, продолжая вслушиваться, попытался вдохнуть вновь.  
  
      — Дорогой, — прошептала женщина.  
  
      Питер уставился на них, пытаясь понять, что именно было с ними _не так_. Был ли это испуганный взгляд Флеша, направленный в пол, или его руки на собственных рёбрах, а может и вовсе та дистанция между ним и родителями на таком маленьком диване.  
  
      Рёбра.  
      Заточенный удар.  
      Сбитые костяшки.  
  
      — Вы его бьёте, — проговорил Питер одними губами без голоса, уставившись на мужчину, у которого, казалось, было всё, чтобы стать довольным жизнью человеком. Но присмотревшись ещё внимательнее, замечая землистый цвет лица и начинающие впадать глаза, замечая безразличие в них, он уловил знакомые нотки разложения.  
  
      Судя по запаху, если очень внимательно ловить флёр по воздуху, это был алкоголь. Нормальный человек бы и не заметил. Он бы сам не заметил, если бы не стал специально выискивать.  
  
      И, видимо, Флеш знал его слишком хорошо или был внимательнее, чем хотел показать, поэтому сказал осипшим голосом:  
      — Не смей, Паркер.  
  
      Тогда Питер уверился, что был должен был сказать это с голосом, максимально громко, чтобы до остальных вокруг дошло, как это ужасно:  
      — Вы его бьёте.  
  
      Он не мог просто поговорить с Юджином, потому что тот даже не стал бы себя слушать. Питер знал эту загнанную модель поведения, когда ты пытаешься делать вид, что всё хорошо, но на самом деле винишь во всём исключительно себя.  
  
      Чёрт возьми.  
      Он видел это в зеркале каждый грёбаный день.  
  
      — Питер… — начал директор, стремясь заткнуть его, но нет. Теперь он понял.  
  
      — У Флеша синяки на рёбрах, да? Из-за вас. Поэтому он прикрывает себя от вас. Господи, — Питер выдохнул, словно громом поражённый, — так поэтому он так старается на учёбе, хотя ещё в средней школе он обожал спорт. Вы били его за это, да? Били за каждый…  
  
      — Заткнись, да что ты можешь! — Флеш подскочил, и Питер готов был поклясться, что того выдавали глаза: бегающие, напуганные, трусливые, показывающие желание сбежать из кабинета и никогда не возвращаться.  
  
      — Это ты его ударил по рёбрам, и теперь смеешь обвинять нас в избиении собственного сына? — одновременно с ним заговорила женщина, сцепив руки в замок.  
  
      Они признали синяки. Они действительно есть.  
  
      — Куда я тебя бил? — спросил Питер, стукая пальцем по своей щеке. Юджин отвернулся, нервно прикусывая разбитую губу и пуская самому себе кровь. — В лицо?  
  
      — В лицо, — кивнул он. — И по рёбрам, — выплюнул, сжав кулаки.  
  
      Возможно, он боялся, что всё будет только хуже, что его ударят сильнее. Возможно, что лишится того небольшого статуса и уважения, которые у него были благодаря деньгам.  
  
      Питеру внутри было плохо. Он не знал своих родителей, его дядю, который заменил отца, убили на его глазах, а Мэй, ставшая лучшим другом, собралась из пыли мироздания и вновь рассыпалась у него на руках. И это _ужасно._ Это внушало настоящую панику под кожу, под мышцы, прямо в костный мозг. Питер был ей пропитан, он состоял из неё уже который месяц, его преследовали кошмары, он не понимал, почему заслужил это и почему другие вокруг заслужили это, потому что никто не мог быть достоин подобного. Но… он не мог сказать, что хуже — когда все любимые умерли или когда никто, кто мог бы, не любил тебя ни разу в жизни. На самом деле, последнее ужасало Питера гораздо больше.  
  
      — В самом деле? — переспросил он, желая дать шанс вытянуться из этой ситуации, помочь, потому что даже самый последний мудак не заслуживал, чтобы его родители не любили его.  
  
      — А то ты не помнишь!  
  
      Родители за его спиной молчали, внимательно и напряжённо вглядываясь в спину сына, готовые покарать за каждый неправильный звук.  
  
      Человек-паук мог бы разобраться с грабителем, снять кошку с дерева, перевести бабушку через дорогу и помочь Мстителям защищать Землю от инопланетного вторжения. Но насилие в семье? Чёрт возьми, это не может быть его работой.  
  
      Но Питер всё ещё герой. С маской или без. Именно поэтому он не мог оставить это так просто.  
  
      — Остальная часть школы скажет, что это не так, — парень сморщился, словно его заставляли это сказать. — Я видел пару людей, которые снимали всё на камеры мобильников.  
  
      Правда была в том, что Флеш мог что угодно соврать. Он не был абсолютным дураком, и он умел изворачиваться в разных ситуациях. Но он лишь развернулся, смотря растерянным взглядом на родителей, будто не знал, что можно сказать.  
      Правда была в том, что он хотел быть спасённым.  
  
      К сожалению, миссис Томпсон не могла просто молчать.  
  
      Мужчина дёрнул своего сына за рубашку, и тот обескураженно свалился на самый краешек дивана, чуть не ударившись головой об стену.  
  
      — Я не знала, откуда у него эти синяки, и предположила, раз уж ты, невоспитанный мальчишка, посмел избить моего сына. Он просто где-то упал, видимо. На этом, думаю, наша встреча закончена. Горе — не оправдание насилию, мистер Паркер. Всего доброго.  
  
      Она схватила за локоть Юджина, будто готовая вырвать руку из сустава, поднимая его на него и ведя за собой до самой двери. Питер проследил взглядом за ними, сожалея, что не мог сделать ничего реально стоящего. Мужчина вышел вслед за семьёй, даже не глянув на обидчика сына.  
  
      С директором Питер остался в неловкой тишине.  
  
      — Как только будут готовы документы, я принесу. Всего доброго, — Питер поднялся со стула и вышел в ещё не успевшую закрыться дверь.  
  
      Мишель взглядом провожала вдоль коридора Флеша.  
  
      — Не пытайся перехитрить тех, кто умней тебя, — прошептала она, нахмурившись, а потом посмотрела на Питера. — Что это было?  
      — Ты про что?  
      — Это сказал его отец.  
  
      Парень промолчал, пряча руки в карманы, и девушка рядом с ним тут же недовольно нахмурилась, ловя жест боковым зрением.  
  
      — Вы слишком быстро.  
  
      Питер в конце концов вздохнул, признавая поражение:  
      — Я не знаю, могу ли тебе рассказать или нет. Это не про меня. Это про него, — он кивнул подбородком в сторону, где никого уже не было. — С нами происходит не самое хорошее в этой жизни.  
  
      — Например?  
  
      Питер вздохнул, на секунду задумываясь, будет ли его ответ чем-то действительно фатальным. Коридор был пуст, камеры отключены, их никто не подслушивал, и всё же, не считая огромной неправильности происходящего для него самого, было ли нечто другое в этом?  
      Наверное, эгоизм, вызывающий желание чётко разделять жизнь.  
  
      Господи, да ему-то теперь и защищать некого, скрывая личность.  
  
      Не считая ЭмДжей. Или Неда.  
  
      — Стирание половины вселенной в пепел, — сказал он будничным тоном, будто в этом не было ничего, что заставило бы обычного человека упасть в обморок.  
  
      В это же время, когда невообразимый груз спал с его плеч, он ощутил какое-то странное новое давление, будто оно было гораздо приятнее и объёмнее, чем предыдущее. Прошлый секрет пропах одиночеством, решил Питер.  
  
      — А, — просто ответила ЭмДжей.  
  
      До метро они дошли в полной тишине.  
  
      Это был первый патруль на памяти Питера, когда он нарвался на жалкий нож до такой степени, что он чуть не проткнул лёгкое. Жалкий грабитель, решив хотя бы покалечить, начал размахивать ножом направо и налево, оставив царапину на щеке Человека-паука.  
  
      Питер смотрел на красную кровь, которую не видно было поверх костюма, если не присматриваться.  
  
      — Карен, давай паутину с шокером.  
      — Конечно, Питер, — добродушно согласилась она, и Человек-паук не глядя выстрелил в ненормально смеющегося человека. Тот затрясся, не прекращая хватать воздух ртом, и с глухим стуком повалился на тротуар. — Твой гормональный фон не в порядке, Питер. Хочешь, я проведу полную диагностику?  
  
      Наверное, он выглядел глупо, стоя на неосвещённой улице в костюме Человека-паука.  
  
      — Да, хочу. Спасибо, Карен. Только, — он на секунду прикрыл глаза, — сделай так, чтобы мистер Старк не увидел эти результаты.  
  
      Карен, будто на секунду действительно задумавшись, ответила:  
      — Хорошо, Питер. Постарайся не двигаться примерно полминуты.  
  
      Он кивнул, прислонившись к стене, и стал ждать.  
  
      — Выявлены нарушения в работе подкорковых узлов мозга, резкие перепады с чрезмерной активности на пассивность. Критическая нехватка серотонина. Возможно, первое связано с твоей генной мутацией и ускоренной регенерацией. Сделать первичные инъекции?  
  
      Питер ошалело моргнул.  
  
      — У тебя и такое есть?  
      — С некоторых пор, — весело ответила Карен. — Не волнуйтесь, хуже не будет.  
      — Тогда давай. А что хоть колешь?  
  
      Питер ощутил, как заднюю часть шеи кольнуло, и поморщился.  
  
      — Мистер Старк не дал бы тебе наркотики, Питер.  
  
      А жаль. Раз уж даже Нед думал, что он пробовал, почему бы не оправдать ожидание остальных? Это хотя бы имеет возможность отвлечь его.  
  
      — Тебя заждались дома, Питер.  
      — Тогда на сегодня закончим, — легко согласился он, цепляясь паутиной за край здания и подтягиваясь, взмывая вверх.  
  
      Воздух сам наполнил лёгкие, и внутри резко стало холодно, но при этом так хорошо, что он чуть не забыл вновь зацепиться за следующее здание.  
  
      — Карен, — несмело потянул Питер, — а ты с дозировкой не переборщила?  
      — Ты просто редко летаешь, Питер. Включить музыку?  
  
      Питер рассмеялся, помотав головой в разные стороны и ощутив, как каждая мышца в правой руке была приятно напряжена. Потом отпустил паутину, падая вниз, и воздух словно подхватывал всё тело.  
  
      Выстрел из левой руки — подтянуться, напряжение в мышцах — отпустить, падая.  
  
      И _дышишь_.  
      Постоянно дышишь, будто это совершенно легко, нормально и весело.  
  
      На базу Мстителей он вернулся в отличном расположении духа, несмотря на забытый в переулке рюкзак. Окно в его комнату было открыто, так что он тут же стянул костюм и напялил первую попавшуюся одежду, растрепав волосы на голове.  
  
      В гостиной его встретил мистер Старк. В этот раз вместо бутылки его поддержкой была Ванда, серьёзно настроенная по поводу воспитания Питера, хотя сама недалеко по возрасту ушла.  
  
      — Рассказывай, — Тони кивнул подбородком на место рядом с собой, и Питер сразу же расслабился окончательно, забираясь с ногами на диван и поджимая ступни под себя. Это не допрос. Никто не будет его отчитывать. — В этот раз с подробностями, пацан.  
  
      — Ну, — пацан неловко улыбнулся, — сегодня вызвали к директору за драку, и там был парень, Юджин, которого я ударил. Его родители довольно богатые…  
  
      — Кто бы они ни были, у них нет и одной сотой моего состояния.  
  
      —…а сам этот парень довольно умный, так что я никогда особо не понимал, почему он пытается задирать меня, исключая зависть. Вот, — Питер остановился, нахмурившись и вздыхая. Плечи Тони тут же напряглись, выдавая готовность обдумывать каждое слово и справляться с резкими перепадами настроения, — но потом я заметил, как он ведёт себя со своими родителями.  
  
      Он не рассказал Мишель, хотя знал, что от неё не пойдёт никаких слухов. Скорее, он не хотел, чтобы она смотрела на Юджина с жалостью, но мог ли он рассказать мистеру Старку?  
  
      — В чём дело, Питер? — Ванда пересела по другую сторону от Питера, и они словно попытались окутать его коконом любви и заботы, и сейчас, под действием гормонов, когда его мозг немного пришёл в норму, он как никогда ощутил это.  
  
      — Я предположил, что его родители бьют его, и это оказалось правдой. Не знаю, должен ли был я говорить это вслух или нет.  
  
      В гостиной повисла тишина, и мистер Старк рядом напряжённо выдохнул.  
      В его глазах было чёртово восхищение, поэтому подросток вконец растерялся, не понимая, почему.  
  
      — И как ты это понял?  
      — Это довольно легко, вообще-то. Точно так же, как по состоянию кожи понять вашу тягу к алкоголю или по морщинам, — Питер ткнул Ванду в небольшую складочку между бровями, которая в последнее время была практически невидна, — склонность к агрессии. По жестам, мимике. На самом деле, я думаю, Юджин хотел, чтобы я заметил, чтобы сложить ответственность с себя. Понимаете? Я не могу на него злиться за то, что он говорил, зная, что побуждает его к подобным эмоциям. — Питер устало вздохнул. — Это стрёмно.  
  
      — Ты маленький умник, — Тони прижал его к своему боку, потрепав по голове слишком резким движением, и Питер стал понарошку вырываться, когда Ванда села на его ноги, решив пощекотать рёбра, показавшиеся из-за задравшейся футболки.  
  
      — Нет! Ты не посмеешь!  
      — Ещё как посмею! — воскликнула она, принявшись щекотать бока.  
  
      Питер закричал, начав брыкаться ногами, и тогда Ванда приковала его своей силой к дивану, окончательно обездвиживая и подвергая пытке.  
  
      — Мистер Старк… — просипел Питер, постоянно дергая руками и пытаясь случайно заехать наставнику хотя бы в глаз, но тот лишь смеялся, глядя на красное лицо Паучка.  
  
      Питер ненавидел, когда его щекочут.  
  
      Когда Ванда выдохлась, нервные окончания Питер настолько атрофировались, что он даже не ощутил этого.  
  
      — Ведьма, — прошипел он на неё, откидываясь окончательно головой на колени Старку, устраиваясь поудобнее. Пот катился с висков, и волосы на задней стороне шеи прилипли, как и футболка к спине, но в целом, он чувствовал себя неплохо.  
  
      — Ладно, — Старк натужно выдохнул, будто действительно принимал огромное участие в этом акте пыток, — пусть в этой войне я был не на твоей стороне, карапуз, но…  
  
      Он достал откуда-то беспроводной наушник, повертев его перед глазами Питера. Наушник был бежевый, под цвет кожи, и маленький.  
  
      — Меня всё же это малость обеспокоило, поэтому я захотел сделать это. Он напрямую связан с Карен, не снимай его в школе, ладно? — Тони вставил в ухо Питеру небольшую капельку, которая на удивление отлично проводила внешние звуки. — Это гарнитура, так что ты можешь отдавать голосовые команды.  
  
      Питер прислушался к ощущениям, и понял, что уже не чувствовал инородного предмета в ухе.  
  
      — А учителям что сказать? Замечание же сделают.  
      — Что оглох на одно ухо, — Старк закатил глаза и развёл руками, мол, не их это дело. — От ваших учителей всё равно никакой пользы.  
  
      Питер улыбнулся, вслушиваясь в сердцебиение Тони, подстраиваясь и впитывая в себя чужое тепло. Было тепло и спокойно, и воздух не был напряжён, так что дышалось легко. С кухни улавливался небольшой аромат выпечки, а с улицы — вечернего воздуха. Он прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздыхая.  
  
      — Мне нужно съездить на могилу к Мэй. Когда её похоронили?  
  
      Паркер ощутил, как его ноги перестали гладить, и посмотрел на Ванду, которая отвела взгляд.  
  
      — Мы свозим тебя, — просто ответила она, будто в этой жизни действительно всё предельно просто. — Ты молодец, что решился. Когда после первых патрулей ты возвращался весь в царапинах и ранах, заливая все кровью, мы очень переживали, но сейчас тебе явно лучше. Ты хорошо стараешься.  
  
      Питер несмело улыбнулся — чёрт возьми, он абсолютно не помнил этого, — а потом заснул.  
  
      Проснулся он, когда Пеппер гладила его по голове неловкими, неуклюжими движениями, будто стесняясь своего собственного жеста.  
  
      — На самом деле, я пришла спросить, нужно ли тебе что-нибудь, — прошептала она, продолжая этот неловкий жест, — но, видимо, нет. На базе нынче пустовато. Спи.  
  
      Питер вновь закрыл глаза с мыслью, что и такого количества народа было более чем достаточно.  
  
      Всё шло относительно хорошо. Питер спал, ел, двигался, учился, дышал.  
      Ну, не считая некоторых трудностей.  
  
      « _Педик_ » — красной краской на весь школьный шкафчик орала надпись. Питер поморщился, чувствуя взгляды в спину, и ввёл код на замке. Как только дверца открылась, в лицо ударил отвратительный запах чего-то сдохшего. Он двумя пальцами поднял носок какого-то парня из футбольной команды (потому что только их одежда могла вонять настолько отвратительно) и бросил себе за спину. Потом взял чёрный маркер, который можно было стереть даже пальцем — ибо он не идиот, чтобы портить собственный шкафчик, — и написал « _Сами идите на хуй_ ».  
  
      Он закрыл дверцу, решая, что это была отличная идея — унести все учебники из школы для Ванды, чтобы она смогла подтянуть и другие науки.  
  
      — Надо будет оттереть, — внезапно сказала Мишель, подкравшись из-за спины. — Смело.  
  
      — Не боишься замараться? — Питер усмехнулся, поправляя лямку рюкзака.  
      — Не поклонница идеи, что общество может контролировать чью-либо сексуальную жизнь, — она пожала плечами, а потом весело улыбнулась, перехватывая учебники в руках. — Которой у тебя и так нет.  
  
      Питер схватился за самое сердце, наигранно открывая рот в попытке вдохнуть, и случайно врезался плечом в мимо проходящего парня. ЭмДжей скорчила лицо, но Паркер предпочёл держать мину при плохой игре, говоря:  
      — В самое сердце! — воскликнул он. — В любом случае, как ты?  
  
      — Я в порядке. Ты не убил меня тем, что сказал, — она закатила глаза и придвинулась так близко, что парень ощутил тепло её плеча и шероховатость ткани футболки своим плечом. — Это всё объяснило. Не до конца, конечно, но могу представить. Хотя я не уверена, что хотела знать о существовании магии.  
  
      — Но я не говорил!  
      — Не считай меня идиоткой.  
  
      Вообще, Мишель была популярной. Не звездой школы, но достаточно, чтобы стать капитаном команды по декатлону исключительно за счёт репутации. Но при этом она умудрялась оставаться одна в кафетерии, не ныряя в толпу с головой, чтобы ощутить власть. Поэтому Питер не до конца понимал и боялся за неё.  
  
      — Я не нуждаюсь в твоей опеке, — добавила она, и Питер поражённо выдохнул, в этот раз не наигранно. Это чистые попадания в мысли пугали. — И подумай над этим, когда будешь чуть более в порядке, чем сейчас, — она невесомо провела пальцами по задней стороне шеи Питера и чуть сильнее надавила плечом на чужое, прижав кожу к коже. Под веками тут же что-то взорвалось, и по спине тут же прошёлся табун мурашек, но парень лишь покачал головой.  
  
      — Не сейчас, позже, — с какой-то жалостью и моральной усталостью сказал он, сжимая переносицу и останавливаясь.  
  
      — Естественно, позже. Когда твоя голова будет в порядке, — она раздражённо фыркнула, открывая дверь в класс литературы одной ногой и заходя, не прощаясь.  
  
      Гораздо, гораздо позже. Тем не менее, настроение по-странному улучшилось, и Карен в честь этого решила впервые подать голос:  
      — Это хорошее решение, Питер! Признайся ей в своих чувствах завтра!  
  
      — Если я узнаю, что во всей моей одежде понатыканы жучки, моё настроение тут же упадёт, так что помолчи по поводу моего эмоционального состояния.  
  
      — Тогда я молчу, — радостно сказала она, и Питер беспомощно улыбнулся наивности искусственного интеллекта.  
  
      И пусть он сейчас слишком эмоционально нестабилен, чтобы начинать что-то новое (и очень крутое), он был рад, потому что знал, что Мэй хотела для него этого. Чтобы он двигался вперёд, продолжал жить, веселиться на полную без оглядки на неё. И вот это от Мишель — это намётки будущей относительной стабильности и, если сложится, какого-то счастья, поэтому Питер был рад.  
  
      Первый урок у него было окно, и он пришёл пораньше, думая поймать Неда, чего не сделал и слонялся по коридору, всё же давая право Карен говорить, потому что одному было абсолютно скучно.  
  
      Они встретились с Флешем в пустом коридоре на третьем этаже.  
  
      — Только попробуй рассказать кому-нибудь, — он ударил по стене рядом с Питером, и слишком сильная звуковая волна отдалась болью в правом ухе, из-за чего Паркер поморщился. — Я тебя в порошок сотру. Если ты думаешь, что мои родители…  
  
      — Я не думаю, — ответил Питер, глянув на Томпсона исподлобья, замечая под глазами мешки, бледный цвет кожи лица, ободранные костяшки на правой руке и свежую царапину на щеке. Он видел вчера точно такую же в зеркале от ножа, которая уже исчезла бесследно. А на обычных людях так быстро не исчезает. — Любой, кто присмотрится, увидит, как ты орёшь «Спасите».  
  
      Флеш застыл на месте, поражённый, что кто-то действительно это заметил. Может, удивлённый очевидным для него бердом.  
  
      — Флеш… Юджин, — Питер вздохнул, с лёгкостью откинув от виска чужую руку, — делай с этим, что хочешь. Хочешь, чтобы тебя продолжали избивать с каждым разом всё сильнее, пожалуйста. Хочешь, чтобы всё продолжало оставаться таким нездоровым? Да пожалуйста. Это не моё дело, и рассказывать одноклассникам мне незачем.  
  
      Флеш сделал шаг назад, ища глазами признаки вранья и не находя их.  
  
      — Так какого хера ты открыл свой поганый рот в кабинете директора?  
  
      Питер нахмурился, не понимая, как он смог не донести свою мысль.  
  
      — Мне показалось это правильным решением. Потому что оно правильное. Ты никогда не знаешь, куда могут завести побои в семье, — в конце концов выдавил он из себя, потому что, наверное, тогда, в душном кабинете директора, посреди белого дня без доказательств, это было неправильно. Он, наверное, не имел морального права заикаться об этом, даже если хотел помочь.  
  
      Чёрт, он же, скорее всего, сделал только хуже.  
  
      — Засунь свои «кажется» себе в жопу, Пенис-Паркер, — Флеш забавно потянул гласные на манер Драко Малфоя, пытаясь при этом ещё и выглядеть грозно. — Я тебя предупредил. Не лезь, куда не просят, — выплюнул он, толкая в плечо Питера. Тот даже не сделал вид, будто ощутил удар.  
  
      — Ты всегда можешь попросить у меня помощи! — чуть прикрикнул вдогонку Питер, а Флеш остановился в другом конце коридора. — Помнишь? Меня удачно усыновили, — Паркер ухмыльнулся, потому что именно так надо было вести себя с Томпсоном, не понимающим искренние чувства и желание помочь.  
  
      Флеш поднял средний палец вверх, не поворачиваясь лицом крикнул:  
      — Чтобы я ещё шлюху о помощи просил? Ха! Подавись своими деньгами!  
  
      Питер закатил глаза, маскируя свою растерянность и непонимание, что делать.  
  
      Он прогулял испанский, потому что, чёрт возьми, его произношение лучше, чем у его учителя, и пошёл на урок языка, чтобы перекидываться с Мишель смешными записками и немного покемарить.  
  
      В последнее время Питер плоховато контролировал свои способности. Если абстрагироваться от слишком громкого белого шума ещё получалось, когда он зависал взглядом на пылинке или структуре чужого волоса и отражённом на ней свете, то с силой получалось хуже. Некоторые вещи случайно рвались, тетради сыпались, запястья ломались. Поэтому Питер не удивился, когда толкнувший его парень сам отлетел вбок.  
  
      Парень из школьной футбольной команды.  
  
      Вот чёрт.  
  
      Они попытались унизить его физически. Серьёзно, хотели толкнуть на шкафчики, чтобы он ударился или распорол себе плечо.  
  
      — Что с тобой не так? — задал он вопрос на весь коридор, полный учеников. — Ты просто решил ударить меня?  
  
      — Это с тобой явно что-то не так, шлюха, — парень набычился, продолжая настаивать на своей линии поведения, и окей, Питер не идиот, чтобы перечить идиотам. — Ходишь тут в своих пидарастских шмотках…  
  
      Пометка: а Ванде и Мишель нравится, как и Тони, если судить по одобрительному взгляду. С каких пор джинсы стали признаком гомосексуализма, Питер в душе не знал, но ладно.  
  
      —…блистаешь своими цацками, на которые насосал, и как будто мы должны терпеть всё это!  
  
      — Парень, — Питер сделал шаг вперёд, а футболист сделал шаг назад, сохраняя между ними дистанцию, — мы живём в двадцать первом веке. Да, некоторым бывает сложно принять себя, несмотря на время, но в этих случаях лучше обращаться к психологу. Подсказать телефон? Тебе там помогут!  
  
      Когда кулак был на полпути к лицу Питера, тот заметил макушку Неда, пытающегося просочиться сквозь толпу, что с его весом было немного проблематично. Питер просто уклонился от удара и поспешил за другом.  
  
      — Нед! Да постой ты!  
  
      Он развернулся возле дверей на выход, гневно выдохнув:  
      — Вторая драка! Уже вторая, Пит!  
  
      И пошёл дальше, потому что у него больше не было уроков в этот день.  
  
      — Я даже не ударил его! — воскликнул Питер, ошарашенно глядя на друга.  
  
      Нед продолжал идти вперёд, будто Питер за его спиной не надрывал лёгкие, чтобы докричаться до него.  
  
      — Ты просто взял и бросил меня, вместо этого гуляя за ручку с ЭмДжей, и я не понимаю, почему! Что я сделал не так?  
  
      В итоге они остановились в каком-то переулке недалеко от школы, и Питер понял, что друг сделал это неосознанно, чтобы их разговор был хотя бы скрыт от чужих глаз, ибо нельзя орать на всю улицу, что он Человек-паук. Но здесь было темно, под ногами были лужи грязи и что-то хлюпало, а ещё несло кислым мусором, будто рядом бак пищевых отходов.  
  
      Здесь было неуютно.  
  
      — Слушай, Нед, мне пока было сложно, и она была единственной, кто меня поддержала, — Питер постарался сказать это без упрёка в голосе, действительно старался, несмотря на обиду, которая застряла стеклянным осколком в сердце. — К тому же, ты же знаешь её. Видит слишком много.  
  
      Нед правда пытался понять, что друг имел ввиду. Это было видно по нахмуренному лицу и закушенному ногтю большого пальца. Он пытался, но не совсем понимал, хотя, наверное, думал в правильном направлении.  
  
      — С ней не надо много говорить и объяснять ей что-нибудь, — в конце концов пришлось сказать это вслух, и в Неде немного что-то треснуло.  
  
      — Я просто хотел понять, что не так, чувак! Я хотел помочь тебе, какое бы дерьмо это не было, а сейчас ты обвиняешь в этом меня? В моём желании помочь?  
  
      — Да ни в чём я тебя не обвинял! — Питер зарылся рукой в волосы, сморщившись. — Я не был готов говорить. Неужели это так сложно было понять? Я только начал приходить в себя, а ты заявил на полном серьёзе, что я мог подсесть на наркоту. Я разозлился и растерялся, потому что не понимал, что происходит.  
  
      — Но чтобы я мог помочь, мне надо знать, от чего мне тебе помогать! — Нед всплеснул руками, и рюкзак упал с его плеч, вывернув локоть за спину. — А ты постоянно пялился в одну точку, не слышал, когда к тебе обращались, я был реально напуган. Я просто не знал, что мне делать. А твоя квартира! Она пустая!  
  
      Питер вздрогнул, вспоминая, когда последний раз там был. Кажется, давно. Очень давно.  
  
      — Тебе надо сказать правду, — неслышно посоветовала Карен мягким голосом, и Паркер уже пожалел, что принял эту побрякушку. — Иначе это плохо скажется на твоём здоровье.  
  
      — Я сейчас живу в Штабе, — просто ответил Питер, пытаясь отпустить подступающие воспоминания о подгоревшем пироге и лифчиках, висевших на двери в комнату.  
  
      — И ты не сказал мне, — просипел Нед, отводя взгляд. — Я хочу быть твоим другом. Но видит Бог, ты не даёшь мне и шанса.  
  
      Питер переступил с ноги на ногу, ища взглядом за что зацепиться. Это было неуютно, вот так стоять посреди переулка и разговаривать на настолько личные темы, что иногда в животе скручивался тугой узел, но он знал — это могло быть первым шагу к действительной потери Неда из жизни.  
  
      — Я переехал, не потому что меня повысили или типа этого, — последние слова он буквально съел, но Нед тут же встрепенулся, ожидая, когда ему дадут шанс быть поддержкой. — Генные мутации… они могут вызывать не совсем хорошие вещи в мозге, Нед. Это… что-то вроде, — Питер сморщился, пытаясь подобрать слова, не соврав, — это вроде болезни, и я переехал к Мстителям, чтобы они смогли присмотреть за мной, потому что это было немного опасно.  
  
      — Это… — Нед застыл в странной позе, не зная, куда деть руки, — Пит, сейчас…  
  
      — Питер, врать нехорошо, — прошептала Карен в ухе наставническим голосом.  
  
      Да он даже не соврал.  
  
      — Это идёт по синусоиде, — он усмехнулся, делая шаг к другу. — Я не до конца в порядке, но ты можешь мне помочь, если просто будешь продолжать быть моим другом, ладно?  
  
      Нед кивнул, приобнимая Питера за плечо и хлопая между лопаток.  
  
      — Мы ещё придумаем, как заткнуть Флешу рот.  
  
      Питер закатил глаза, думая, как много пропустил Нед, и сколько им ещё придётся наверстать вместе.  
  
      Хотя прошло-то всего ничего.  
  
      Но надежда, что больше никаких разрывов между ними не будет, росла в груди, крепко вцепившись корнями в сердце, вытаскивая кусок стекла.  
  
      Проходили дни, потом недели, и они всё ещё были рядом, вместе.  
  
      Его пытались унизить во время физ-ры, что было глупо, пытались подловить после школы, пытались заставить чувствовать себя никчёмным, игнорируя. Питеру, в общем-то, было плевать.  
  
      Он наблюдал, не вмешиваясь, как Флеш пришёл однажды в очках, чтобы скрыть фингал под глазом. Как его скулы заострялись, и вместе с этим становились острее издевательства над Питером, будто перенося боль с одного парня на другого. Синяков на теле Юджина становилось больше, и попыток сломать рёбра Питеру становилось больше.  
  
      А потом Томпсон пришёл в школу со сломанной рукой, и Питер видел по взгляду, что это стало последней каплей. Он видел желтеющие синяки и отсутствие новых отметин. Видел, как Юджин терял браваду, и как его лицо осунулось не от побоев, а от горя, потому что, кажется, он потерял родителей.  
  
      — Флеш попал в систему, — Мишель посмотрела в его глаза пристально, и Питер не выдержал, отвернув голову. — На время суда.  
      — Так вот почему эти активные издевательства над тобой прекратились, — Нед стукнул ложкой по подбородку, изображая задумчивость.  
  
      Питер тоже мог бы попасть в систему. Он бы попал, и уже не на время суда, точно до своего совершеннолетия. Но ему повезло, и, несмотря на всё дерьмо, которое иногда вытворял Юджин, Питер желал ему того же. Чтобы ему повезло.  
  
      — Как думаете, чем это закончится? — Нед вопросительно поднял брови, поглядывая незаметно на Флеша, который ел в одиночестве. Его одежда была по-прежнему дорогая, мобильник новенький, а обед приличный, но он попал в систему, а значит утратил репутацию, как и своё окружение.  
  
      А может, и нет. Может, он докажет, что единственное, что исчезло из его жизни — это побои.  
  
      — Надеюсь, чем-нибудь хорошим, — Питер пожал плечами, потому что он не разговаривал с Томпсоном после того случая возле шкафчиков.  
  
      — Надежда умирает последней, — пробормотала ЭмДжей, пристально наблюдая за Питером. Он вновь пожал плечами.  
  
      В тот день, когда он наконец был готов отправиться _туда_ , Мишель его поддержала взглядом, а Нед хлопнул по плечу, потому что Питер так и не набрался смелости рассказать всё до конца. Он даже себе до конца всё не рассказывал.  
  
      Но внезапно в гостиной совсем одна сидела Пеппер со стаканом в руках, будто копируя мужа. По комнате несло спиртом, и Питер задался вопросом, почему никто не пришёл и не помог ей в этот момент.  
  
      — Вам не надо это делать, — сказал он, подходя к спинке дивана еле слышимыми шагами, чтобы не потревожить сознание женщины слишком сильно.  
  
      — Знаешь, почему я усыновила тебя? — Пеппер спросила, играя со льдом в стакане, и Питер жалостливо поморщился. Вредные привычки, наверное, передаются между близкими людьми. — Тони как-то сказал, что ты один из лучших его шедевров, и я не могла это проигнорировать. Ты ведь ещё ребёнок, а у нас с ним так и не…  
  
      Питер тут же сел рядом, отнимая стакан и ставя его на стол.  
  
      — Броню, выдерживающую удар Таноса, создают не из-за скуки. Мне кажется, последний марк можно назвать большим шедевром, чем я, — он попытался утешающе улыбнуться, приобнимая Вирджинию за плечи, но добился только дрожи в чужой груди.  
  
      — Я так не думаю, — тем не менее тихо и уверенно сказала она.  
  
      Он проводил её в комнату и укрыл пледом, чтобы Пеппер поспала. Она слишком часто пропадала на работе, руководя всей компанией, и на эмоции никогда не оставалось времени. А когда оставалось, они рушились градом на её плечи, и она не выдерживала их.  
  
      Питер поможет ей. Точно поможет.  
  
      Как только сможет помочь самому себе.  
  
      Кладбище не отвратительное место. Оно не пугает, и как правило, там всегда много народа, поэтому стоять слишком долго напротив свежей могилы не казалось глупым, но немного странным точно. На кладбище просто холодно, и всегда дул ветер, в какой бы день ты не пришёл.  
  
      Питер смотрел на даты, и не знал, что ещё мог делать, кроме как мёрзнуть от могильного холода.  
  
      Поэтому он пошёл дальше, с уважением, но молча, попрощавшись с Мэй. Он брёл и брёл, пока ноги не привели к той точке, с которой началось всё безумие в его голове.  
  
      Могила Старка была красивой. Отделанной мрамором с небольшим мемориалом и крупными золотыми буквами, она была произведением искусства, как и всё, что делал Тони Старк — будь то костюм, искусственный интеллект или связи.  
  
      — Это чертовски глупо, — пробормотал Питер, выдёргивая цветок из букета, приготовленного для Мэй, — отдавать жизнь за меня. И быть похороненным на общем кладбище тоже тупо. Нужно много смелости, чтобы придти к вам, знаете ли.  
  
      Ему никто не ответил.  
  
      Очевидно, потому что кладбище было абсолютно пустым, а к могиле пускали только определённый круг лиц по отпечатку ладони.  
      Как глубоко проникли технологии в их мир.  
  
      — Не то чтобы я имел право обвинять вас в чём-то. Я сам виноват в том положении, котором оказался, потому что сам доработал те данные, которые вы записали на основе своего сознания, и всё же…  
  
      Питер прислонился к стене склепа, медленно стекая вниз, переламывая букет и рвано вздыхая.  
  
      — Я так хочу, чтобы вы были рядом, улыбались мне и довели меня до ума. Потому что я не могу согласиться с вашей женой, и абсолютно всё валится из рук, потому что я не хочу, чтобы что-то в них держалось, ведь как я могу быть действительно достойным?..  
  
      Он прислонился головой к ноге Тони, обнимая и практически плача, тем не менее ощущая, что это освобождающие слёзы. Пусть с его мозгом и не всё в порядке.  
  
      — Я попрошу Ванду, она до конца сможет вылечить, но всё же, есть ощущение, что так лучше, понимаете?  
  
      — Понимаю, — Тони кивнул, снимая очки и потирая переносицу. Питер всегда отождествлял этот жест с психологической усталостью Старка. — Но ты же понимаешь, что это неправильно?  
  
      — Но это не так больно, как могло бы быть, — проскулил Питер.  
  
      В склепе было холодно. В склепе не могло быть не холодно, не могло не задувать, однако он продолжал сидеть так на земле, глядя на отливающие золотом из-за небольшого окошка под самым сводом и редких лучей солнца.  
  
      Он определённо не был готов выходить отсюда, как и не готов смотреть на могилу, на землю.  
  
      Прошло полгода. Пройдёт год, два, десять лет, сто, но он всё равно не будет готов смотреть на это. Он, чёрт возьми, никогда не будет готов для этого.  
  
      Но он всё ещё… Он Питер. Поэтому каждый день он должен открывать глаза, вдыхать, вспоминая, какой ценой живёт в мире, и жить. Потому что он хороший ребёнок. И хорошие дети остаются хорошими детьми, даже когда родителей рядом уже нет.  
  
      Поэтому он встаёт, идёт к машине и садится в неё, чтобы приехать в штаб, пойти в свою комнату и сделать уроки.  
  
      — У тебя волосы растрепались. Иди сюда, — сказал Тони и сам подошёл, поправляя волосы Питера, который смешно фыркнул, чтобы отодвинуть прядь от глаза.  
  
      Вдох.  
      Выдох.  
      Вдох.  
      Выдох.  
  
      — Я же здесь живу. В чём вообще смысл?  
  
       _Вдох._  
      Он мог дышать.  
  
      В глазах Старка он читал намерение заставить сказать «дома» когда-нибудь.  
      Питер, возможно, когда-нибудь это скажет.  
  
      И это _великолепно._  



End file.
